Hasta la eternidad
by Mell Dragneell15
Summary: El hermano de Orihime decide que el y ella se muden a la ciudad de Karakura. Una ciudad aparentemente normal, hasta que la chica descubre que en esa ciudad existen los vampiros e inevitablemente se ve involucrada con uno de ellos.
1. Bajo la luna llena

**HOLA! P**ues estaba yo pensando en la continuación de alguna de mis historias pero… No se me ocurrió nada ^o^ Entonces mientras buscaba inspiración, me puse a platicar con una persona en el MSN y empezó a platicarme de una de sus series favoritas que es Hellsing, y bueno se me antojo hacer un fic de vampiros y claro que mejor con la pareja más bella de Bleach, yo se que debería ponerme hacer la continuación de las otras, pero a mí cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que me lo saque y bueno espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva idea mía.

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei

**Capitulo 1: Bajo la luna llena**

_-Mira más la oscuridad; amala, siéntela y abrázate a ella, porque ya no podrás liberarte de sus cadenas_ -aquella voz sonaba tan imponente, atrayente y seductora, que aquella chica caminaba en dirección hacia ella en medio de aquel bosque lúgubre. Las hojas secas de los arboles que la rodeaban eran arrancadas con fiereza por el fuerte viento que soplaba en esos momentos; sus pasos se detuvieron al ya no oír la misteriosa voz y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, su miedo provoco que no se moviera y su instinto le decía que corriera, pero por más que le pedía a su cuerpo que lo hiciera este no reaccionaba; aquella presencia camino hacia ella y con una caricia gentil le acaricio la mejilla, la joven quiso voltear a verlo pero él se lo impidió. -_No lo hagas._

-¿P-por qué no? -se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha con algo de miedo.

-_Porque ya no sería divertido -_aquel hombre misterioso deslizo su dedo por el cuello de la joven, para luego retirar su cabello de este, entonces se acerco mas a ella y la chica sintió su respirar en su cuello dándole una sensación placentera y escalofriante; los labios del desconocido se posaron en ella, dejándola aun mas temerosa. -_No tengas miedo, solo quiero probar -_dijo aquel desconocido mientras abría la boca y dejaba a relucir unos grandes colmillos.

El despertador sonó como loco y Orihime despertó de golpe con una capa de sudor en su frente, tomo el despertador y lo apago. -Otra vez no -alego mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su pijama. Desde hace varios días tenía aquel extraño sueño, al principio pensaba que era porque últimamente le gustaba ver y leer cosas sobrenaturales que según ella la sugestionaban, pero realmente no era lógico porque los fantasmas no tenían nada que ver con los vampiros y ese desconocido era uno.

-¡Orihime! ¡¿Ya te levantaste? -la voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos que la llamaba y tocaba su puerta.

-Si hermano, ya desperté -la chica se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su puerta abrir; Sora traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno para Orihime.

-Buenos días bella durmiente -el chico deposito la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama para luego darle un beso en la cabeza a su hermana, Orihime lo miro con una ceja arqueada y con algo de enojo en su rostro, su hermano solo le sonrío y le dio un suave pellizco en su mejilla.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa -fue todo lo que dijo su hermano para luego marcharse, la chica negó con la cabeza para luego empezar a desayunar con resignación.

El calor era bastante agobiante esa tarde, pues el verano estaba comenzando. Orihime miraba con melancolía por la ventanilla del coche en el que viajaba, el cual era conducido por su hermano, este la miro de reojo y sonrío.

-Ya verás que la ciudad de Karakura te gustara -dijo Sora con gran entusiasmo en sus palabras para levantarle el animo a su hermana.

-…

-Estoy seguro que harás nuevos amigos y que este ambiente te sentara bien -insistió su hermano mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza.

-Mentira, estábamos bien en Tokio -dijo la chica mientras hacia un puchero y mantenía su vista en la ventanilla.

-Por favor Orihime, dale una oportunidad a Karakura, hazlo por mí -la chica volteo a ver a su hermano que la miraba con ojos tristes, entonces volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventanilla y suspiro con resignación.

-… Está bien.

-¡Muchas gracias hermanita! Verás que todo sale bien -ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, era inevitable que Sora se saliera con la suya y siempre terminara convenciendo a Orihime al punto de que ella no pudiera negarse y ¿Cómo hacerlo? si su hermano era lo más preciado que tenia, como ella lo era para él, pues desde que habían muerto sus padres en un terrible accidente, ellos prometieron cuidar uno del otro siempre.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad cuando ellos llegaron y se dirigieron al departamento que sería su nuevo hogar. Cuando llegaron y entraron todas sus cosas ya estaban ahí, solo hacía falta desempacar y acomodar; a Orihime el lugar le pareció agradable y acogedor mientras miraba el departamento.

-Bueno, iremos acomodando poco a poco, pero eso será después, ahora hay que dormir porque mañana yo voy a mi nuevo trabajo y tu señorita a tu nueva escuela.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? -la chica se cruzo de brazos, mientras miraba con reproche a Sora.

-Así es, no quiero que te retrases en tus estudios -Sora la miro fingiendo severidad.

-Pero no estoy lista, no tengo uniforme ni mucho menos lo que ocupare en mi nueva escuela y…

-No te preocupes, eso ya está listo, en el que será tu cuarto están tus cosas y el uniforme, me ocupe de comprarlos cuando la mudanza vino a dejar las cosas.

-Hermano eres un elitista -Sora comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hermana y ella se contagio de esa risa también, entonces después de cenar algo de comida que compraron, se fueron a dormir los dos. Orihime se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, rogaba infinitamente no soñar con aquel lunático que quería morderla y al que nunca lograba verle la cara, mientras conciliaba el sueño se puso a pensar que era probable que los duendecillos o los alienígenas conspiraban en su contra y hacían que soñara esas cosas, no lo sabía con exactitud pero ya se encargaría de encontrar un método contra ellos, y justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio vio una sombra en su ventana; alarmada se paró de golpe y la sombra se fue, con los nervios de punta se aproximo lentamente hasta su ventana, recorrió la cortina pero no había nada. -¿Qué fue eso? -murmuro la chica para sí misma, volvió a cerrar su cortina y se encamino hasta llegar a su cama para acostarse; volteo para ver si ahí estaba otra vez pero nada ¿Habría alucinado? Podría ser, porque una persona asomándose no era posible ya que ella estaba en un edificio del onceavo piso ¡Claro! Los alienígenas que venían a molestarla, pero era inútil porque ella ya había descubierto su plan; negó con la cabeza varias veces, lo mejor era no seguir pensando esas cosas, mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y no quería dar una mala impresión en su primer día si por quedarse dormida llegaba tarde, así que por fin se acostó dándole la espalda a la ventana. En el techo de aquel edificio, un hombre de ojos azules sonreía. -Hay nueva sangre en la ciudad -el hombre se relamió los labios y luego se alejo para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Orihime escucho la melodía de unos pajaritos cantar y eso hiso que se despertara, parpadeo varias veces y lanzo un gran bostezo, gracias a Kami-sama ella no había soñado nada, tomo su reloj para ver la hora y… -¡No puede ser tan tarde! -la chica salió corriendo de la cama, había olvidado poner la alarma y su hermano seguramente ya se había ido pues le había dicho que se iría temprano; tomo sus cosas para bañarse y en un tiempo record se baño y se vistió, mientras se colocaba un zapato dando saltos se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de su hermano donde le decía que le dejaba preparado el desayuno, lamentablemente no había tiempo para eso, así que tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su departamento, cuando se encontró en la calle miro un papel que contenía la dirección hacia su destino, entonces se detuvo con un policía de tránsito y le pregunto por la preparatoria Karakura, este amablemente le indico las calles por las cuales debía irse y Orihime después de agradecérselo salió disparada hacia la escuela. La chica corría por una calle que estaba desierta y sintió que alguien la observaba, se paró de golpe y volteo pero no había nadie; esa sombra en su ventana la había dejado sugestionada seguramente, volvió a pegar carrera pues lo que menos tenía era tiempo para detenerse a pensar en esas cosas.

Y por fin llego; su respiración era agitada y se detuvo un momento a que esta se normalizara, una vez repuesta se encamino hasta llegar a la dirección donde toco la puerta y el director le autorizo la entrada.

-Buenos días -la joven se acerco hasta quedar frente al director que la miraba con algo de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué tan tarde señorita Inoue?

-Yo me perdí por las calles -bueno eso era mentira porque había dado con la escuela perfectamente, el retraso se debía a que se había quedado dormida, pero una mentirilla blanca no le hacía daño a nadie.

-Está bien, comprendo su situación, tome este papel y diríjase al número de aula escrito aquí.

-Muchas gracias -la chica se inclino en forma de agradecimiento y se marcho, al parecer el director era una persona agradable y la escuela no era tan estricta, eso era bueno. Orihime buscaba cual sería su salón y luego de un rato lo encontró y dudosa toco la puerta, una mujer de cabello castaño le abrió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. -Muy bien, un cerebro nuevo que ilustrare con conocimiento y sabiduría -dijo sonriente su nueva profesora mientras le daba unas palmadas a la espalda de Orihime y esta se tambaleaba. -Anda linda, entra y preséntate -la chica entro y miro a sus nuevos compañeros los cuales la miraban curiosos.

-Me llamo Orihime Inoue y espero que nos llevemos bien -la joven se inclino ante los presentes y la profesora le indico que se sentara atrás de una chica de cabello rubio, a su lado una de cabello negro se volteo a verla y le sonrió, Orihime hiso lo mismo y la clase continuo, a pesar de las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros que la hacían sentir incomoda, Orihime presintió que la escuela le iba agradar y eso era un punto a favor de su hermano en la decisión que se mudaran a Karakura. Las clases terminaron y Orihime recogía sus cosas cuando un grupo de chicos se le acerco y comenzaron a preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, la chica los miro desconcertada y se hundió en su asiento, entonces la chica que se sienta a su lado se abrió paso entre todos ellos y se puso frente a Orihime. -Ya basta montón de locos, que no ven que la asustan.

-Pero solo queremos conocer un poco más a Inoue-san, Arisawa.

-Alguien como tú no quiere conocer, quiere manosear Asano, al igual que tú Chizuru -Tatsuki estrello su puño en la cabeza de esta que ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Orihime, la chica quedo tendida en el suelo para susto de todos los presentes que se alejaron de inmediato del lugar. -Vámonos Orihime -Tatsuki jalo a la chica hasta que salieron del aula.

-Gracias Arisawa-san.

-Dime Tatsuki y bienvenida a Karakura -dijo la chica mientras le extendía la mano y Orihime se la recibía gustosa.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan -ambas chicas platicaban mientras se dirigían a la salida, pero un chico llamo a Tatsuki diciéndole que la necesitaban en su club y la chica se despidió de Ortihime.

Orihime caminaba hacía su departamento pensando todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, le alegraba haber conseguido una amiga tan agradable como Tatsuki, ya quería llegar y en cuanto llegara su hermano contarle sobre su primer día de clases. Cuando llego a su departamento se dispuso acomodar algunas de las cosas de la mudanza, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la chica se apresuro a contestar. -¿Sí, diga?

_-Hermana, soy Sora_ -se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hermano! Qué bueno que hablas, dime ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte -la chica detonaba alegría, mientras su hermano la escuchaba feliz de saber que Orihime había tenido un buen día, pero se sintió mal pues no iba poder compartir esa alegría esa noche.

_-Perdóname Orihime, pero me temo que no llegare a cenar contigo esta noche._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -la alegría de la chica se esfumo al escuchar a su hermano decir esas palabras.

_-Mi jefe quiere que comparta algunas ideas con él, dice que tengo un excelente desempeño y brillantes ideas, así que me invito a cenar, perdóname_ -la voz de Sora sonaba triste por tener que hacerle eso a su hermana, pero la chica al escuchar la razón se alegro; ella sabía todo el esfuerzo que Sora había puesto para salir adelante y darle a ella una vida estable. Sora había tenido razón al aceptar el trabajo que le habían ofrecido ahí en Karakura, pues la oportunidad de sobresalir como el tanto lo había soñado se le estaba presentando.

-No te preocupes hermano ve con tu jefe, ya platicaremos tu y yo luego.

-_Muchas gracias Orihime, prometo que te lo compensare después, ah y no olvides dormirte temprano, no ver películas de terror y hacer la tarea. _

-Sí papá, prometo portarme bien -Sora comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hermana, entonces se despidió de ella no sin antes decirle que la quería y corto la comunicación; Orihime deposito el teléfono en su lugar y suspiro con resignación para luego volver a sus deberes; una vez que termino de arreglar lo más esencial, se dispuso hacer la tarea y luego de que terminara esta, ceno para luego irse a la cama. Tomo un libro de su pequeño librero con el título "No mires por las noches bajo tu cama" y se puso a leerlo; Sora le había dicho que no viera películas de terror, pero no le había dicho que no leyera ¿no?, Además aun era temprano, así que tampoco lo estaba desobedeciendo en ese aspecto. No muy lejos de ahí un joven saltaba por los edificios mientras con una espada se defendía de las agresiones y ataques de un grupo de hombres que lo atacaban. –Maldito tramposo -dijo el chico de la espada negra y cabellera naranja mientras un hilo de sangre le escurría por la boca.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? No me digas que es todo lo que tienes -dijo burlon un hombre de cabello negro y largo con un parche en uno de sus ojos.

-Cállate, ambos… sabemos que tu solo no… podrías contra mí… por eso has traído contigo a estos imbéciles Nnoitra -las palabras de Ichigo hicieron enfurecer al hombre del parche quien se dirigió atacar al chico.

Orihime se encontraba realmente distraída y asustada con lo que leía, pues Sally la protagonista había escuchado extraños ruidos debajo de su cama y como es lógico en ese tipo de historias, la chica se asomaba poco a poco y en el momento que leía que la chica había sido jalada por algo, un fuerte ruido se escucho por toda la habitación, pues algo o más bien alguien se había estrellado con su ventana rompiéndola, la chica pego un fuerte grito por el susto, mientras salía de la cama y se escondía debajo de esta, cosa irónica porque al recordar la historia salió deprisa de ahí y se escondió tras un mueble, entonces asomo sus orbes grises para ver que había pasado y pudo contemplar que el chico se levantaba con dificultad, pues estaba mal herido, de pronto sus agresores se colaron por la ventana dispuestos a seguir atacándolos; Ichigo tomo su espada para poderse defender pero uno de los hombres de Nnoitra le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared. Orihime veía horrorizada todo aquello ¿Cómo era posible que se pudieron meter por su ventana así como si nada? ¿Pues que eran? Ichigo apenas y podía levantarse y la chica considero que aquello era un acto muy cobarde, cinco contra uno eso era muy injusto, entonces tomando valor de dios sabe donde se paro frente a Ichigo encarando a Nnoitra que la miro asombrado. -Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, por estar tan distraídos no nos percatamos de la presencia de esta chica.

Orihime lo miro con temor pues aquél hombre la miro de forma sádica, la chica tomó su lámpara de la mesita de noche para defenderse si este se acercaba atacarla. –T-tengo una l-lámpara y n-no dudare en usarla -por supuesto su pobre lámpara no iba a poder hacer mucho y ella lo sabía, incluso se había sentido un poco tonta al decir esas palabras pero por lo menos tenía algo con que defenderse un poco ¿no?

Nnoitra y sus hombres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mostrando unos grandes colmillos, Orihime al verlos se le helo la sangre, ¿Acaso ellos eran vampiros? -Imposible -murmuro la chica mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

-¿Qué pasa jamás habías visto un vampiro? -por supuesto que no que pregunta más tonta, pensó Orihime mientras retrocedía.

-Hueles muy bien, el festín que me voy a dar después de matar a Kurosaki -Nnoitra se relamió los labios cosa que desagrado por completo a la chica y justo cuando estaba a punto de írsele encima a Ichigo con su arma, la voz de uno de sus hombres lo detuvo.

-Deténgase Nnoitra-Sama, él nos está llamando y prohíbe que usted lo mate -Nnoitra miro a Tesla con furia y retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de ellos.

-Te juro Kurosaki que tomare tu cabeza como trofeo y tu niña me beberé hasta la última gota de tu sangre -el grupo de hombres se marcho dejando totalmente desconcertada a Orihime, entonces escucho un quejido de parte del chico tras ella y se acerco auxiliarlo e Ichigo se puso en pie con dificultad; la chica coloco el brazo del muchacho alrededor de sus hombros y lo ayudo apoyarse mejor, entonces lo llevo hasta su cama y lo recostó en está. -Tranquilo, estarás bien, voy a llamar a una ambulan…

-No -el chico entre abrió los ojos y contemplo a Orihime, quien lo miraba asustada.

-Pero estas muy mal herido -insistió la chica.

-Tan solo déjame descansar y en un par de horas estaré bien -la chica lo miro desconcertada pero entonces comprendió que el también era un vampiro y temerosa se alejo de él.

-Eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero descuida no te hare nada, además ¿Cómo podría en estas condiciones? Es más fácil que tú me lastimes con tu lámpara -dijo riendo un poco a lo qué Orihime se sonrojo por su comentario y lo miro con enfado, entonces para desquitarse de su burla fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un recipiente con agua y un trapo, el cual sumergió en el agua, lo exprimió y sin delicadeza comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su rostro; Ichigo se quejo de dolor y la miro con su seño fruncido.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito -se quejo el chico.

-Claro que no, además los verdaderos hombres saben soportar estas cosas ¿no? -la chica sonrió triunfante y el solo se quedo callado, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa humana? Acaso no temía que él se enojara y la mordiera, con resignación se dejo limpiar hasta que ella termino y se quedo dormido. Orihime se sentó en una silla y se quedo observándolo, sinceramente el chico era muy apuesto y un inmenso deseo de tocar su rostro se apodero de ella, pero se contuvo, luego pensó que era una verdadera suerte que los vecinos no hayan salido alarmados por semejante escándalo, vio su ventana rota y suspiro, mañana tendría que resolver ese problema; ante todos aquellos pensamientos el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida.

Eran la una de la mañana cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo despertó, probablemente alguien que vivía con ella había llegado y como sus heridas estaban curadas por completo decidió marcharse; contemplo a la chica que dormía en la silla y la tomo en brazos para depositarla en la cama, luego se dirigió a la ventana, salto en ella y mirando una última vez a Orihime se marcho. Sora entre abrió un poco la puerta y contemplo que su hermana estaba dormida, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche no vio la ventana rota y los vidrios esparcidos por el cuarto, entonces sonrió y serró la puerta tras de sí.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Orihime, con pesadez se levanto y al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada se paró de golpe buscando al chico vampiro, pero el ya no estaba, probablemente al recuperarse se había marchado; Orihime suspiro y miro su reloj. -¡Otra vez no! -a la chica se le había hecho de nuevo tarde y otra vez tendría que padecer lo mismo que le había pasado ayer, así que otra vez se dispuso darse prisa porque seguramente hoy si la castigarían.

Durante el almuerzo Orihime permaneció en total silencio y Tatsuki se percato de eso. -¿Qué ocurre Orihime estas muy rara? -la joven la miro, por más que se había esforzado en aparentar que estaba bien, fue inútil pues el cansancio provoco que se durmiera en clase y que en esos momentos estuviera dormitando.

-Es que no dormí bien.

-¿Pues qué paso? -Orihime la miro con duda, ¿Podría ser que ella supiera de la existencia de los vampiros en esta ciudad? Pero y si no, que tal si la tomaba por loca, lo mejor era no decirle nada.

-Yo leí una historia de terror y por eso no pude dormir -Tatsuki la miro dudosa pero acepto creerle entonces Orihime sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella y con la mirada busco al responsable y entonces lo vio; era él chico vampiro que se encontraba a lo lejos de la vista de los demás recargado de lado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y que miraba a Orihime con seriedad, la chica quedo pasmada, ¿Qué hacia él en su escuela y a plena luz del día?

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado de no ser así no hay problema la puedo borrar jejeje, pero si la idea les gusta la continuare, así que por favor háganmelo saber por los reviews y nos leemos a la próxima ^o^


	2. ¿Una sorpresa?

^^ Uy que bueno que les gusto y aquí mis agradecimientos a:

**Guilty: **Gracias mil, qué bueno que te gusto y por haber sido la primera en dejarme review ¡Te adoro! Y qué bueno que te gusten mis historias, a mí también me gustan tus historias *o*

**Fertrms716: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por decir que escribo bien, por supuesto estaré gustosa de tenerte por aquí.

**Azkaban:** Que bueno que la historia te gusto, de todo corazón espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Yo: **Me quiero morir de la vergüenza, sinceramente si tenía mis dudas con la palabra y lo mejor era consultar el diccionario pero bueno ya ni modo, prometo hacerlo a la próxima vez. Gracias por decir que tengo buen estilo de escritura.

**Annyelyca: Q**ue bueno que te creaste una cuenta, gracias por pasarte por mi fic y leerlo.

**Lulii-chaan: M**e da gusto tenerte en este nuevo fic, mil gracias.

**Jocelyn neko-chan: J**ajajajaja, no te preocupes no pienso poner nada de eso, pues a mí no me gusta el Ichiruki para nada ¬¬ Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Nypsy: A**gradezco mucho tu comentario en este y todas mis historias.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que me ponen en alerta y favoritos. Bueno ya no los entretengo y disfruten.

**Disclaimer: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Una sorpresa?**

Orihime permanecía con la vista clavada en el chico vampiro que seguía mirándola; Tatsuki hablaba y al darse cuenta que la chica no le prestaba atención, agito una mano frente a su rostro. -¿Orihime?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -la chica de cabello naranja volteo a ver a Tatsuki quien la miraba preocupada, entonces volteo a ver en la dirección donde hace unos momentos tenía la vista clavada Orihime pero Ichigo ya no estaba.

-¿Por qué te quedaste viendo ese árbol? -Orihime volvió su vista al árbol y cuando vio que el chico ya no estaba miro hacia todas direcciones buscándolo. Tatsuki la miro mas desconcertada, entonces la tomo de la mano e hiso que se levantara; Orihime torno su vista hacia la chica y con duda la miro.

-¿Pasa algo Tatsuki-chan?

-Eso dímelo tú, estas en la luna, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería -Tatsuki jalo de la mano a Orihime, entonces la chica de ojos grises se detuvo haciendo que su amiga se detuviera.

-No Tatsuki-chan, estoy bien, además no quiero perder más las clases, ya suficiente tuve con quedarme dormida.

-Lo siento Orihime pero nada de lo que digas me convencerá -ambas chicas llegaron hasta la enfermería donde Tatsuki y ella fueron recibidas por una mujer de rostro amable que enseguida las hiso entrar; Tatsuki le pidió a la enfermera que revisara a Orihime, a lo cual la mujer gustosa acepto, así que a Orihime no le quedo más que aceptar. Luego de que la enfermera la revisara y le dijera que lo único que tenía era cansancio por no poder dormir bien, ellas se retiraron a su salón; la chica procuro apartar de sus pensamientos al chico vampiro para poder prestar atención, cosa difícil pues le desconcertaba el hecho de su presencia en la escuela.

Las clases terminaron y Tatsuki decidió invitar a Orihime a conocer una nueva repostería que habían abierto, la joven de ojos grises acepto gustosa y agradeció infinitamente a su amiga pues sinceramente no quería llegar a su apartamento, tenía un poco de miedo a que pasara algo de nuevo. Las chicas llegaron al lugar y Orihime quedo encantada con la repostería pues era un sitio muy agradable y todo lo que vendían se veía delicioso. Las dos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador donde escogieron los pastelillos que querían probar; Orihime llevaría algunos para Sora pues sabía que le encantaba lo dulce tanto como a ella, cuando compraron sus pastelillos se sentaron en una banca del parque que se encontraba frente a la repostería.

-¡Está delicioso! -exclamo con un brillo en los ojos Orihime mientras degustaba el primero que sacaba del estuche de plástico donde los habían empacado.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas mas reanimada, sabes, se que este cambio de ciudad te tiene inquieta porque yo sé lo que se siente -Orihime volteo a verla extrañada; eso quería decir que Tatsuki no era originaria de Karakura.

-¿Tú no eras de aquí Tatsuki-chan?

-No, yo era de Osaka, pero mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí a Karakura -Tatsuki comenzó a contarle su llegada a la ciudad, como se sintió en el primer día de clases y una anécdota graciosa de como se perdió en la ciudad una vez. Orihime la escuchaba atenta esperando si en alguna ocasión se había topado con algo extraño pero no, así que curiosa pregunto.

-Y dime ¿Jamás te has topado con algo extraño en esta ciudad? -Tatsuki la miro con duda sin entender su pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres Orihime? -la chica de cabello naranja ladeo la cabeza, lo mejor era que no insistiera con ese tema porque era evidente que Tatsuki no sabía nada de los vampiros.

-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso -Orihime sonrió y siguió comiendo, mientras Tatsuki hiso lo mismo.

-Eres extraña -dijo la chica de cabello negro para luego reír; Orihime se sonrojo por el comentario pero de igual forma comenzó a reír. Las chicas terminaron de comer y decidieron irse, pasaron una vez más a la repostería, pues de lo deliciosos que eran los pastelillos, Orihime se había comido los que había comprado para su hermano, mientras la chica pagaba miro que una de las empleadas colocaba un anuncio donde solicitaban personal; a Orihime le brillaron los ojos, la idea de trabajar en una repostería le encantaba así que por la tarde hablaría con Sora del asunto; una vez con los pastelillos repuestos las dos chicas por fin se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un balcón, recargado sobre el marco y con los brazos cruzados mirando el cielo que se había puesto gris, al parecer llovería y mientras observaba aquel color que había coloreado las nubes blancas, recordó los ojos grises de aquella humana. -Bastante bonitos -murmuro el muchacho para luego sonreír de lado. Aquella humana sí que era extraña, pues lo había ayudado sin dudarlo y su forma de ser era muy singular; además que en verdad tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y morderla, de pronto el color de las pupilas de Ichigo empezaron a cambiar a un tono dorado, pues recordar el aroma de su sangre le estaba despertando sus instintos más primitivos y que tanto odiaba, sacudió la cabeza varias veces para luego tocársela, en definitiva el aroma de aquella sangre era tan diferente y demasiado atrayente que no dudaba que en cualquier momento tendría a todos los vampiros de Karakura tras ella. El chico se paro dispuesto a ir a buscarla otra vez, cuando un joven alto y de cabello rojo entro. -¿Dónde has estado? Urahara te está buscando como loco.

El joven de cabello naranja miro con expresión irritante a Renji que a su vez lo miraba molesto. -¿Y qué quiere? Se supone que ya habíamos hablado.

-Pues eso ve y averígualo tú -Ichigo rodo los ojos y siguió a Renji que se ofreció a guiarlo hasta donde estaba Urahara. El hombre del sombrero verde se encontraba hincado con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de una hermosa mujer de piel oscura que sonreía por la expresión de ternura que tenía Kisuke.

-Muero por que nazca nuestro retoño -Urahara acaricio el vientre de su esposa y comenzó a reír cuando sintió una pequeña patada de su hijo.

-Ya no falta mucho -dijo Yorouichi para luego acariciar su vientre ella también, el hombre se levanto y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la mujer, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Urahara se separo de Yorouchi para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y autorizar la entrada, entonces Renji e Ichigo entraron, Kisuke los saludo mientras se abanicaba y los invitaba a sentarse, ambos chicos así lo hicieron, mientras miraban a Urahara esperando que hablara.

-Kurosaki-san, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti -dijo el hombre mientras sonreía y seguía abanicando su rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué? -el chico frunció su seño y se cruzo de brazos ¿Cómo era posible que Urahara sonriera mientras estaba a punto de darle una mala noticia?

-Yamamoto me pidió que te suspendiera por un mes como castigo por abandonar anoche tu puesto de vigilancia, ¡¿No es grandioso?, ¡Tendrás vacaciones Kurosaki-san! ¡Te envidio! -el chico se llevo una palma a la frente y miro con enojo a Renji que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya te explique cuando llegue, que yo no lo abandone, el imbécil de Nnoitra me obligo hacerlo, fue una trampa ¿Acaso no se lo dijiste al viejo? -Ichigo se levanto del asiento para golpear el escritorio de Urahara, Renji también se levanto para tomarlo del hombro y hacer que volviera a sentarse, mientras Yorouichi negaba con la cabeza.

-Se lo dije, pero dice que aun así fue muy irresponsable de tu parte dejar esa zona desprotegida sin avisar a nadie. Tu sabes que en parte el tiene razón, hubiera sido muy malo si alguno de ellos se hubiera metido a nuestro territorio -Ichigo reflexiono ante las palabras de Kisuke así que resignado decidió no protestar mas por ello.

-Está bien, me tomare ese mes de descanso como lo llamas tu ¿Quién ocupara mi lugar?

-El joven Abarai-san se encargara de eso.

-Entiendo -dijo Renji mientras miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa, para enojo del muchacho.

Luego de aquella conversación los chicos caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel llamado la Sociedad de Almas; este era un sitio que se encontraba en la pequeña comunidad donde vivían la mayoría de los vampiros a las afueras de Karakura y que aquella comunidad tenía aquel cuartel que se dedicaba a proteger sus dominios de la amenaza que representaban los vampiros rebeldes que se negaban a cumplir las reglas de su comunidad. Mientras caminaban cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, una voz los saco de ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue Kurosaki? -un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azul turquesa miro de forma seria a ambos chicos; Ichigo ladeo la cara con disgusto, si por supuesto, era evidente que todo mundo ya sabía sobre la decisión de Urahara y Yamamoto, como también se esperaba que algunos se burlaran de él.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, por cierto ¿Cómo va mi hermana? -Ichigo miro con suma seriedad a Toushiro, hacía un mes que Karin había decidido ser parte de la sociedad de almas y estaba bajo el cuidado y entrenamiento de Hitsugaya Toushiro, cosa con la cual tanto su padre como él no estaban de acuerdo; les preocupaba que la chica siendo tan joven corriera muchos riesgos, además de que se habían puesto celosos de que Toushiro que era de la misma edad que ella, estuviera cerca de ella, pues ya habían rumores de que ellos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

-A comparación de ti, va muy bien. Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, así que nos vemos luego -Ichigo miro con enojo al chico que se alejaba de ellos y Renji sonrío con burla, mientras se paraba frente a él para observar su expresión.

-Si lo que quieres es intimidarlo con esa cara de hermano sobre protector, no lo vas a lograr -Ichigo lo miro irritado, entonces para desquitarse de su burla fingió que Byakuya se encontraba tras de Renji.

-¡Hey Byakuya! ¿Qué tal te va? -el chico peli-rojo volteo asustado al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo pero no vio nada, entonces el chico de cabello naranja comenzó a reír ante la expresión de espanto de Renji que lo miro con enfado.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso -dijo sarcásticamente Renji.

-Te lo mereces, bueno ahora si me disculpas, voy a iniciar mis vacaciones -el chico le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de Renji y se alejo, no era tan mala idea tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones después de todo y hacer un cambio de planes.

Orihime estaba perpleja ante lo que veía; su ventana estaba arreglada. -¿Pero cómo? -se dijo a sí misma, sinceramente no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse, de pronto el sonido de un relámpago hiso que se sobresaltara, se asomo por la ventana y vio que comenzaba a llover, lo mejor era que se diera prisa, pronto llegaría Sora y ella aun no tenía la cena lista, mientras preparaba arroz con curry para cenar, escucho mucho ruido en el pasillo, intrigada se asomo a ver y vio que estaban acomodando cosas dentro del departamento de enfrente, al parecer alguien se mudaría, la chica cerró la puerta y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo ya que no tenía tiempo para fijarse en esas cosas. Poco después cesaron los ruidos y Sora llego. -Bienvenido hermano -Orihime corrió abrazarlo y Sora hiso lo mismo.

-Que bien huele ¿Hiciste curry? -la chica asintió feliz y su hermano acaricio su cabeza.

-Ven hermano, siéntate ya está todo listo -ambos hermanos se sentaron a cenar y Sora negó con la cabeza cuando vio que Orihime ponía otros ingredientes nada deseables en su platillo.

-Dime, ¿Qué tal la escuela y estos días en Karakura? -Orihime lo pensó dos veces, no podía contarle ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido, así que le conto que estaba feliz pues la escuela era agradable además de que ya había hecho amigos y que Tatsuki era muy buena con ella; su hermano realmente se veía feliz de saber que Orihime estaba contenta y le pidió que luego invitara a su amiga a comer para conocerla, luego la chica le conto sobre la idea de trabajar en la repostería, cosa que no convenció a su hermano.

-Por favor hermano, te aseguro que los horarios son muy cómodos y no me quitara el tiempo para la escuela.

-No lo sé Orihime -la chica puso una carita de suplica a la cual sabía que su hermano no se resistiría, Sora cerró los ojos para no verla, pero de nada sirvió porque termino convenciéndolo.

-Está bien, pero antes voy a pasar a ver el lugar y a investigar si las calles en las que se encuentra son seguras ¿de acuerdo? -la chica sonrío llena de entusiasmo y su hermano suspiro con resignación.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te va a ti en el trabajo?

-Muy bien, mi jefe dijo que es muy probable que pronto ascienda.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Tu jefe sí que sabe reconocer el verdadero desempeño -Orihime sonrió, en verdad que agradecía profundamente el que Sora sea reconocido por aquel hombre. -¿Y cómo se llama?

-El se llama… -las luces se apagaron de repente, tal parecía que había un apagón a causa de la lluvia, Orihime se levanto y busco a ciegas velas para iluminar el lugar, cuando las encontró las prendió, Sora se acerco a la ventana para ver la oscuridad de las calles, todo indicaba que no volvería la luz, pues cerca de donde estaban, el chico veía que un cable había hacho corto circuito. -Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, lo mas probable es que mañana solucionen el problema -Sora le dio un beso en la cabeza a la chica y entonces cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir. Orihime puso el despertador, por nada del mundo se volvería a parar tarde, entonces trato de conciliar el sueño pero el rostro de Ichigo se presento en su mente, aun tenia la incógnita de querer saber a qué se había presentado en su escuela, se tapo la cara con las cobijas y por fin pudo dormir.

El despertador sonó, ¡SI! Música para los oídos de Orihime, jamás se había sentido tan contenta de escucharlo, se levanto tranquilamente de la cama, se estiro y se dirigió al baño a bañarse. El cielo estaba despejado y el día parecía ser bastante prometedor, se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar, algo que no había podido disfrutar dos días antes y ya lista para marcharse a la escuela, tomo sus cosas y salió de su departamento, luego que cerro bien, con paso tranquilo se dirigió al ascensor y espero a que este se colocara en su piso mientras tarareaba una canción ¡Si señor! Hoy iba a ser un gran día y nada lo iba echar a perder.

-Buenos días vecina, ¿Dormiste bien? -se escucho detrás de ella, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, ella conocía esa voz, dio la media vuelta y…

-¡¿Tú? -Orihime señalo a Ichigo que sonreía de lado mientras la miraba.

-No sabes que señalar es de mala educación -decía burlón y Orihime bajo la mano avergonzada.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué? No, espera un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? -Ichigo la contemplo, realmente se veía graciosa con aquella expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Desde ahora somos vecinos, vivo frente a ti, como también iré a la misma escuela que tu -Orihime no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía que ser un sueño ¿Qué pretendía este chico? -Adiós día perfecto -pensó la chica mientras lo contemplaba.

Jojojojo ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno les tengo una noticia que no se si es buena o mala para ustedes pero me lastime una rodilla TT^TT me dieron unos días de reposo en cama, así que los aprovechare para subir capítulos nuevos de mis otras historias jajaja y sin más que contar este día ¡Nos leemos a la próxima! Ah! y espero comentarios si no es mucho pedir ^^


	3. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Si, a pesar de haber querido actualizar, no lo conseguí, pues ciertamente no me pude liberar de ciertas cosas, bueno ya que, muchas gracias por sus deseos de recuperación ya me salí de la cama para mi mala suerte. Pues bien, basta de bla bla bla y aquí el siguiente capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?**

Y ahí estaba él, con aquella sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios; Orihime lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras ¿Vecino y compañeros de clases? ¿Pues de que iba con aquello?

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? No es posible que un vampiro haga eso -Ichigo siguió sonriendo, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acerco a la chica hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, a lo cual la chica se puso nerviosa.

-Tengo motivos poderosos para hacerlo, uno de ellos es que te debo una -el chico se alejo de ella, se recargo en la pared y la miro de forma seria; Orihime se sonrojo al mirar los ojos cafés de Ichigo, sinceramente el chico era muy apuesto y atractivo, pero salió de su ensoñación para que este no lo notara.

-Olvídalo, no fue la gran cosa.

-Tal vez sea así para ti, pero a mí no me gusta deberle nada a nadie -la chica lo miro con desconcierto, ¿realmente se sentía comprometido a saldar su deuda?

-No es bueno ser orgulloso -aclaro la chica, entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió y de este salió un par de chicas que quedaron embobadas con Ichigo y que una vez que quedaron un poco lejos de ellos soltaron una risita tonta mientras murmuraban cosas; Orihime soltó un suspiro por el comportamiento de aquellas chicas, sin embargo el chico las ignoro.

-Más bien yo lo llamaría dignidad -dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Acaso te molesta que una chica te haya protegido? -la chica también se cruzo de brazos y sonrió, esto llamo la atención de él y frunció su seño algo molesto.

-Eres valiente al decirme eso, chica lámpara -Orihime se ruborizo hasta el tope e Ichigo soltó una carcajada al notar esto.

-¡Ninguna lámpara! ¡Me llamo Orihime Inoue! -el chico siguió riendo, entonces la chica le dio la espalda bastante molesta dispuesta a marcharse, pues no estaba dispuesta a soportar las burlas del vampiro, pero entonces él la detuvo tomándola del brazo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-Bonito nombre, está bien, escucha Orihime…

-Inoue-san para ti -Ichigo sonrió, tal parecía que aquella chica con rostro de ángel tenía carácter.

-De acuerdo Inoue, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, es un placer -Ichigo le extendió la mano y ella dudo por un momento en tomarla, pero luego la acepto.

-Te falto el San, Kurosaki-kun, en fin, mejor explícame todas tus razones.

-Si por supuesto, pero yo creo que por ahora debes esperar, claro, si es que no quieres llegar tarde a clases -Orihime abrió los ojos asustada y miro su reloj; si, era verdad, ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

-No, no, no, no ya no por favor -Orihime apretó barias veces el botón del ascensor y este se abrió, entonces se metió seguida por el muchacho que miraba cada gesto y acción de la chica.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto, además yo puedo…

-Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí sí y por favor ya no digas nada mas -conforme bajaban por cada piso a Orihime le parecía una eternidad, era tan injusto que le pasaran estas cosas y aunque ella no era una persona explosiva y que se molestara con los demás, Ichigo estaba consiguiendo cambiar su actitud, además de que por su culpa ya iba de nuevo tarde. Por fin el elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y la chica salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, tanta era la prisa que no se dio cuenta que un hombre con varios paquetes se atravesaba en su camino e inevitablemente choco contra él, lo único que la chica sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Diablos! -exclamo Ichigo cuando la chica quedo tendida en el suelo desmayada, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, que ya estaba siendo rodeada por la gente que en esos momentos habían sido testigos de aquel suceso, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, se agacho a su lado y la tomó en brazos cargándola.

-¿Quiere que le ayudemos? -pregunto el hombre con el que había chocado Orihime.

-No gracias, yo me hare cargo.

¿Es usted algo de la señorita? -esta vez pregunto una anciana que miraba con desconfianza a Ichigo.

-Es mi… hermana -la mujer al ver que había dudado por unos momentos, los miro examinándolos y al parecer el chico no mentía pues ambos poseían casi el mismo color de cabello. -Bueno ahora si me disculpan llevare a mi "hermana" a que sea atendida por nuestra madre -Ichigo se alejo de todas esas personas que lo miraban con extrañeza, en verdad que algunos mortales eran muy molestos, como aquella anciana ¿Pues que insinuaba? Jamás se aprovecharía de alguna chica que estuviera en la condición como en la que se encontraba Orihime, el no era así, aunque bueno a decir verdad, esa chica le estaba causando ciertas inquietudes y tentaciones. Era la primera vez que le pasaba este tipo de cosas con una mujer y debido a esto había tenido que soportar burlas por parte de Renji y los demás que decían dudar de sus gustos solo porque había rechazado algunas chicas de su comunidad, pero era porque ninguna de ellas llamaba su atención, todas y cada una de ellas eran tan aburridas, vanidosas y prepotentes que en verdad lo hacían enfadar. Llego a su departamento y deposito a la chica en su cama, ya hablaría con ella cuando despertara.

-Esto paso porque no quisiste escucharme -dijo el chico en un murmullo, mientras negaba con la cabeza y acercaba su mano al rostro de ella para quitarle algunos de los mechones de su cabello que cubrían su cara, luego la observo y sonrió de lado. -Que chica más rara - dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Isshin Kurosaki miraba con reproche a Urahara que se encontraba abanicando su rostro como era su costumbre. -No debieron suspenderlo, me preocupa que el idiota de mi hijo haga tonterías durante sus "vacaciones"

-Calma hombre, realmente creo que tu hijo estará bien, además sinceramente creo que él es más maduro que tu, así que no creo que comenta alguna tontería -el padre de Ichigo entre cerró los ojos ante el comentario de Kisuke, quien lo miraba divertido.

-No lo sé Kisuke, no me gustaría que Ichigo corriera algún riesgo estando por ahí, tu sabes que por lo menos aquí lo vigilábamos -el hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación, realmente le preocupaba su hijo, él muchacho era un tanto rebelde y sabía que iría a buscar a Nnoitra para vengarse de él y si eso pasaba, era bastante probable que Ichigo descubriera ciertas cosas.

-Te preocupa él, ¿verdad? Pero no puedes mantenerle siempre ocultando las cosas, tal vez debería ser la hora de que le cuentes sobre el pasado.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo -Isshin se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana que se encontraba atrás de Urahara, el cielo se veía despejado dando un cielo muy azul. -El pasado, ahora me doy cuenta que no siempre puedes enterrarlo y más cuando irónicamente este esta tan presente -de pronto la vista de Isshin fue capturada por algo que hiso que abriera los ojos como platos. -¡AH! ¿Pero que hace ese niño con mi hija?

Urahara al escucharlo se asomo para ver lo que había perturbado la seriedad de hace unos momentos y entonces vio que Toushiro estaba detrás de Karin abrazándola, bueno realmente no era así, el joven capitán ayudaba a la chica a colocarse mejor en una posición para sostener la espada, pero Isshin no lo vio así. -Pero que se cree ese pequeño pervertido -hablo indignado el hombre mientras decidido se dirigía a interrumpir el entrenamiento de su hija.

-Yo no creo que sea lo que estas pensando -dijo Kisuke, mientras lo detenía tomándolo del hombro.

-¡Ja!, yo conozco mejor que nadie esas mañas y ese niño se está aprovechando de la situación.

-Así que conoces estas mañas, me pregunto qué dirá Masaki-san si se enterara de esto -el hombre del sombrero verde sonrió con malicia e Isshin se puso nervioso ante este comentario.

-Vamos amigo eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando era libre, ahora la única mujer en mi vida es mi hermosa Masaki y mi deber como padre me obliga a proteger a mi pequeña -Isshin se zafo de su agarre y salió corriendo de la oficina de Urahara, en ese momento entro Yorouichi que miro desconcertada a su esposo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isshin? -Urahara tomo de la mano a la mujer y la guio hasta la ventana para que viera la situación que pasaba en esos momentos afuera. Yorouichi enarco una ceja y miro a su esposo. -Si nuestro bebé es niña, ni se te ocurra hacer eso porque soy capaz de apalearte -Urahara miro asustado a su mujer, por supuesto que estaba seguro que Yorouichi cumpliría su amenaza, entonces trato de no pensar en eso y decidió continuar viendo el espectáculo que había armado Isshin contra Hitsugaya. En cuanto había llegado con ellos los separo, mientras miraba al chico con enojo.

-¿Crees que puedes aprovecharte de la situación? -ambos jóvenes miraron desconcertados al hombre.

-¿De qué habla señor Kurosaki? -Toushiro entre cerró los ojos molesto al comprender lo que insinuaba Isshin.

-No trates de fingir demencia -la cabeza de la familia Kurosaki señalo acusadoramente al joven capitán, mientras apartaba a su hija y la colocaba detrás de él, pero Karin enfureció por lo que pensaba su padre y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡No todos son como tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar esas tonterías? -el pobre hombre quedo tendido en el suelo por el fuerte golpe de su hija que lo miraba molesta y sonrojada, en ese momento Toushiro suspiro irritado dándole la espalda a padre e hija, para que no notaran que él también se había ruborizado.

-Dejemos esto para otro momento Kurosaki, nos vemos mañana, por ahora descansa -el chico se retiro y Karin ya no supo más que decir, pues el comentario de su padre había sido muy vergonzoso.

El joven capitán decidió ir a su oficina, desde que había amanecido no se había parado por allí y necesitaba estar solo para olvidarse de aquel momento bochornoso. El desorden reinaba en la oficina de Toushiro cuando este entro, mientras su teniente Rangiku dormía plácidamente en el sillón. El chico la miro con enojo mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien amenazando con explotar. -¡MATSUMOTO! -la mujer dio un brinco del susto y se incorporo sentándose, mientras escondía bajo el sillón con el pie unas botellas de sake que habían bebido ella y sus amigas.

-H-hola Capitán, bu-enos días -dijo nerviosa la mujer al notar la cara de pocos amigos que poseía Hitsugaya.

-Querrás decir tardes, son más de la una. Este lugar esta asqueroso, no dudaría ni por un segundo que organizaste una fiesta aquí -Rangiku mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras su capitán no paraba de regañarla.

-Por favor Capitán ya no me regañe, yo solo…

-Sin excusas, ahora mismo arreglas este desorden y te pones a trabajar -Rangiku quiso protestar pero la mirada amenazadora acompañado de un -_Ni lo pienses-_ la hiso retractarse y salir corriendo de ahí para ir por utensilios y limpiar la oficina de su capitán.

Renji se encontraba con Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Kira tomando en un bar, el grupo de hombres conversaban animadamente pues las copas ya se les habían pasado un poco. -Es una pena que Ichigo no esté aquí, deberíamos buscarlo para que se una a la reunión y luego tener una buena pelea -Ikkaku desenvaino su zanpakuto y señalo con esta a Renji, el chico peli-rojo la aparto y lo miro con burla.

-Te gano la última vez que lo retaste, además es probable que no lo encuentres, a nadie le dijo donde tomaría sus "vacaciones" -Renji tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino y miro la hora en un reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a él. -¡Demonios! Ya se me hiso tarde, el capitán me va matar -el joven vampiro de los tatuajes salió corriendo mientras los otros se burlaban de él.

-¡Buena suerte Renji! ¡Y no hagas enojar a tu cuñado! -grito Ikkaku y los otros soltaron mas carcajadas -Renji bufo con molestia al escuchar aquel comentario, en ese momento una patada en la cara lo detuvo y cayó al suelo adolorido.

-¡Idiota! Como se te ocurre beber a estas horas y cuando mi Nii-sama te está buscando -Rukia Kuchiki miro al chico con furia, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro por el camino.

-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame Rukia!

-Olvídalo, esto y más te mereces -el chico como pudo se zafo y la siguió con molestia.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que paso con Ichigo ¿no?

-Sí, el muy idiota cayó en la jugada de Nnoitra, pero supongo que le hará bien alejarse de aquí un tiempo -Rukia miro de reojo a Renji que miraba el lado contrario.

-¿Qué te pareció que me hayan cambiado de sitio durante un mes? -la pregunta de Renji sorprendió a Rukia, quien cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No le veo nada de malo, solo será un mes, ni creas que te libraras de Nii-sama -dijo burlona la chica, mientras volteaba al lado contrario y se mordía el labio inferior ocultando cierta tristeza.

-Sí, tienes razón -Renji hiso lo mismo que la chica y ambos siguieron su camino sin decir nada más.

El atardecer iluminaba en tonos rojizos la ciudad de Karakura; un hombre se encontraba de espaldas viendo desde su ventanal tan magnífico paisaje, en ese momento un hombre de cabello plateado y de mirada cautelosa entro junto con una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y finas facciones. -Mira lo que traigo ¿no es linda? -el hombre que hace unos momentos se encontraba de espaldas volteo y miro a la chica que se sonrojo al verlo; el hombre se dirigió a ellos tomo el rostro de la chica en su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriko -contesto la chica, entonces el hombre se alejo de ella y sonrió

-Muy bien Yuriko, afuera se encontrara alguien a tu disposición, dile que te lleve a mi habitación y ahí te veré en unos momentos -dijo el hombre de forma amable y seductora.

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama -dijo la chica para luego retirarse.

-Hiciste una excelente elección Gin, Yuriko es perfecta para mis planes -Aizen Sousuke toco el hombro de su aliado incondicional para luego salir de aquella habitación y Gin se quedo ahí parado con su típica sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

La cabeza la sentía como si le fuera a estallar, mientras poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, su vista estaba borrosa, así que con dificultad y parpadeando varias veces, esta se aclaro, miro su entorno y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación ni en ningún lugar que ella conociera ¿Qué había pasado? Y ¿Dónde estaba? En ese momento la puerta se abrió e Ichigo entro con una bandeja de comida, la chica alarmada al verlo se tapo con la manta que la cubría de los pies a la cabeza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo, olvidas que ahora soy tu vecino, no me digas que no recuerdas lo que paso -a la chica le dio el atolondramiento y pensó otra cosa, entonces se arrincono hasta la pared y se envolvió en la cobija.

-¿Qué me hiciste? -dijo asustada y a punto de llorar, Ichigo se le acerco desconcertado y Orihime cerró los ojos y lo golpeo en la nariz. -¡No te me acerques! ¡Te advierto que soy cinta negra y se defenderme!

Ichigo se llevo las manos a la nariz que empezó a sangrarle, tomo rápidamente un pañuelo para detener el sangrado, fuertes punzadas de dolor sintió cuando hiso precion, incluso una pequeña lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos al tremendo dolor que sentía. -¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¡Yo no te hecho nada! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas que en la mañana llevabas prisa y chocaste con alguien? -la joven se llevo una mano a la barbilla, mientras trataba de recordar, entonces pequeños recuerdos aclararon su mente de cómo había impactado con la otra persona y seguramente había quedado inconsciente, ¡claro! y seguramente el chico la había ayudado. Un enorme color carmín colorearon sus mejillas, entonces se levanto de la cama alarmada y trato de ayudar a Ichigo.

-Lo s-siento mucho, es que estaba confundida, po-por favor perdóname.

El joven se tapaba la nariz y la miro ensombreciendo su mirada. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Me has hecho perder sangre, ahora tomare de la tuya para recuperarme -Orihime lo miro aterrada y comenzó a retroceder; Ichigo se le fue acercando hasta que ella choco con la pared y el la acorralo con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared; Orihime pudo apreciar que la herida había sanado y que la sangre se había detenido. -No por favor, perdóname, ade-mas y-ya estas bien -dijo temerosa la chica.

-Pero te he dicho que me has hecho perder sangre, compénsame por lo que me hiciste -el joven vampiro abrió la boca dejando a relucir sus colmillos, poco a poco se le acerco al cuello, mientras ella cerraba los ojos muerta de miedo y esperando lo peor, de pronto escucho la risa del joven, desconcertada abrió los ojos y miro al chico que la miraba divertido.

-Solo bromeaba -dijo aun riéndose de ella.

-Eres muy cruel, me diste el susto de mi vida -Orihime se cruzo de brazos y lo miro enfado.

-Te lo mereces, en verdad que me dolió tu golpe, eres una pequeña salvaje -Orihime bajo la cabeza avergonzada, pues el tenia razón, ella no era de las que golpeaban a las personas pero en ese momento se había sentido aterrada. -Bueno olvidemos eso y come algo -la chica miro la bandeja con comida y se acerco para comerla.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo la chica en una sonrisa cálida que llamo la atención del joven, aquella sonrisa era tan cálida que le recordó a las que le dedicaba su madre, solo que en la de Orihime había algo que lo hacía sentir de una forma que jamás había sentido, negó con la cabeza se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

-Anda come o se te enfriara -poco después Orihime termino de comer y miro a Ichigo que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados viendo la ventana.

-Kurosaki-kun, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente -dijo la chica para llamar su atención, Ichigo volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza, entonces se sentó a su lado y miro hacia su techo.

-Te pagare mi deuda protegiéndote, recuerda que Nnoitra amenazo con venir atacarte y lo más probable es que otros querrán cazarte -a la chica se le helo la sangre al recordar las palabras de aquel hombre y la advertencia que le hacia el chico. –Además si el imbécil de Nnoitra cumple su amenaza yo podre vengarme, tienes que saber que estoy aprovechando estar un mes aquí para no solo desquitarme y pagar mi deuda, sí no que también poder investigar ciertas cosas que me involucran a mí y mi familia ¿entiendes?

-Te entiendo y te lo agradezco pero… ¿Como sé que puedo confiar en ti y en lo que me estás diciendo?.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí ciegamente si quieres vivir -Ichigo la miro directamente a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaban sinceridad y algo le decía a la chica que podía confiar en él.

-Está bien, creo en ti, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si adelante.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que investigar? -Ichigo se levanto de la cama levanto su mano y centro su vista en la palma.

-Lo mejor es que no lo sepas -el chico formo un puño y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras su rostro se tornaba furioso, el silencio se hiso presente, lo cual se volvió incomodo para ambos; afortunadamente el celular de la chica sonó haciendo que el silencio se desvaneciera, Orihime se apresuro a contestar; se trataba de Sora.

-Hermano ¿Qué ocurre?

_-Orihime, mi jefe volvió a invitarme a cenar, así que llegare tarde ¿esta bien?_

-¿De nuevo? Está bien hermano, no te preocupes y cuidate.

_-Tú también hermanita, te quiero mucho, adiós._

La chica corto la comunicación después de despedirse y miro su teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Así que es tu hermano con la persona con la que vives? -pregunto el chico con cierto interés que oculto muy bien.

-¡Sí! Pero es una lástima que no vaya a merendar conmigo, irá a cenar con su jefe -Orihime miro a Ichigo que la miraba serio y una idea surgió de su mente. –Ku-kurosaki-kun, ¿te gustaría merendar conmigo? -dijo la chica con nerviosismo y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, realmente no estaba segura de lo que había dicho pero quería ser amable con él y devolverle el favor de la comida.

-¿Estás segura? -pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

-Sí, creo que así podríamos platicar y conocernos mas ¿n-no crees? -el chico sonrió de lado al notar los nervios de la chica y quiso jugar un poco con ella.

-No será más bien que te gusto y me quieres cortejar.

-¡¿He? ¡N-no! ¿Y desde cuando una chica corteja a un chico? -Orihime se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda para que Ichigo no viera su rubor.

-A mí siempre me pasa eso, ellas me buscan y tratan de conquistarme -dijo divertido el chico.

-Eres un egocéntrico Kurosaki-kun y como veo que solo gozas burlarte de mí, olvida mi invitación -la chica tomó sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse, pero el chico le bloqueo el paso y le sonrió.

-Era una broma, está bien acepto tu invitación.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que dejes de hacerme bromas ¿es un trato? -Orihime le extendió la mano y él se la estrecho.

-Hecho.

-Bien, estoy segura que los bocadillos que voy a preparar te gustaran, fueron inventados por mi ¿sabes? -dijo la chica alegre, mientras salían de él departamento de Ichigo para dirigirse al suyo, el chico solo la observaba y escuchaba preguntándose de dónde sacaba tanto entusiasmó la chica, definitivamente era extraña pero era algo que llamaba aun mas su atención y tal parecía que su vida cambiaria de cierta forma con ella.

(…) (…..) (…..)

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado y que me disculpen por mi retraso, en verdad quería actualizar pero ¡ah! Mi linda familia se encargo de que eso no pasara, en fin, otra vez les doy las gracias a cada una de las personas que leen esta y mis otras historias y si no es mucho pedir un review por favor. Nos leemos a la próxima. *o* 


	4. Primer día de escuela

**¡AVISO!: B**ueno antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero pedirles una disculpa, pues a los lectores que me tienen en alerta, seguro les llego el mensaje donde se les avisaba que esta historia tenia nuevo capítulo y seguro que cuando pasaron a ver se dieron cuenta que no era así, en realidad si había subido algo pero era más bien una nota referente a lo que está pasando en la comunidad de fanfiction, no sé si ustedes ya se habrán enterado pero los administradores están eliminando historias con lemon y violencia extrema, como ustedes saben a este tipo de historias se les pone categoría M. Hasta la eternidad y Tu amo y señor que son historias que tengo yo las clasifique como M por lo que pudiera pasar en ellas más adelante, ahora las cambie a T por el siguiente motivo, cuando me entere de lo que pasaba, revise la pagina donde se anuncian las adaptaciones de las historias y descubrí que Tu amo y señor no estaba en el listado, me di cuenta que era verdad lo que estaban diciendo, así que probé a cambiarl que creen apareció. Cuando leí aquella nota donde me había enterado, esta pedía que copiaras, pegaras la información y luego la publicaras agregando tu nombre, yo decidí hacerlo en esta historia por eso les llego el mensaje, pero luego decidí borrarla y mejor darles la explicación en este capítulo. Bueno yo solo espero que este asunto se resuelva pronto y pido nuevamente disculpas.

* * *

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios a:

**FER: M**il gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes si no dejaste review en el pasado, si esa Hime se hará la difícil por un rato jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo amiga Fer :)

**Annyelica M**i querida aprendiz, que bueno que te guste la actitud seductora de Ichigo he aquí otro capítulo para que te siga gustando mas y por fa tenme un poco de paciencia, te prometo actualizar pronto :)

**Nypsy J**ejejeje bueno, digamos que el chico sufrirá pero muy poquito, gracias por tu comentario.

**De Tin Marin09 ¡N**o le digas burro a Ichigo! Eres muy malo con el jajaja, que bueno que esta historia te haya gustado también "primo". ;)

**Guilty ¡N**oooo!, no quiero que te mueras mi querida Guilty, por eso aquí te traigo otro capítulo, también un poco picante jajajaja XD

**Jocelyn neko-chan** **Q**ue bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, aquí te traigo la continuación :)

**Kurosaki Orihime T**e agradezco mucho que te pasaras a leer esta historia y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Ichigo como vampiro, en verdad muchas gracias Kaya-chan ;)

**Anndry-chan ¿Q**ue tal Anndry? Me da gusto leerte por aquí también, que bueno que te gusto esta historia :)

**Ryuketsu no Hana M**il gracias por tu comentario y preferencias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia.

**Jiemi-chan M**uchas gracias por el cumplido y también por tu comentario aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Yoibel** **M**il gracias por poner mis historias y a mí como favoritos, sinceramente te lo agradezco mucho :D

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei *o*

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Primer día de escuela **

Ichigo sudaba, mientras con gran esfuerzo hacia lo posible por terminarse aquellos bocadillos. Quién diría que no solo el puño de Orihime en su nariz lo había hecho padecer, si no que ahora sus _Orihime special snacks_, como los había llamado ella, le estaba causando lo mismo. -¿Verdad que están deliciosos? -pregunto con gran entusiasmo y brillo en los ojos la chica. El chico la miro detenidamente ¿Sería correcto decirle que sus bocadillos lo estaba matando y que le estaba causando estragos en el estomago?

-… S-si, claro -dijo el chico mientras se lamentaba por dentro.

-¡Qué bueno que te gustaron! Te serviré mas -Ichigo puso cara de terror al ver como Orihime se preparaba para ponerle más bocadillos, entonces negó con las manos varias veces, a lo cual la chica lo miro desconcertada. -¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?

-Y-yo creo que lo mejor es que gu-guardes algo para tu hermano -Orihime se detuvo e Ichigo triunfo mentalmente al pensar que la chica había reflexionado sobre esto.

-Eres muy amable Kurosaki-kun, pero no te preocupes mi hermano no come los inventos que hago, dice que le gustan más mis platillos normales a estos que son demasiado extravagantes, así que come todo el que quieras -Ichigo no culpaba al hermano de la chica, después de todo tenía razón, los platillos que la chica inventaba eran bastante extravagantes ¿Y ahora que iba hacer? Definitivamente ya no podía comer más. Cuando Orihime estaba a punto de servirle más, la puerta del departamento se abrió, esto capturo la atención de ambos y en ese momento Sora entro.

-¡Hermano! - Orihime corrió emocionada para recibirlo y abrazarlo, a lo que el muchacho sonrió con alegría.

-Pensé que vendrías mas tarde.

-Mi jefe tuvo que cancelar la cena porque le surgió un imprevisto -dijo alegre Sora, pero entonces el chico se percato de la presencia de Ichigo y con desconcierto lo miro, Orihime al ver la expresión de su hermano se ruborizo al no saber qué le diría a su hermano con respecto a Ichigo. -¿Quién es este chico Orihime? -pregunto el chico con cierta seriedad.

-Bueno hermano… veraz… él es…

-Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo el chico vampiro, mientras se aproximaba a ellos tomando algo de compostura, pues el estomago le dolía, entonces le extendió la mano a Sora y este con algo de desconcierto la estrecho.

-Inoue Sora -dijo el chico con cierta duda.

-Kurosaki-kun es nuestro vecino de en frente hermano y bueno yo quise darle la bienvenida y lo invite a merendar conmigo, espero que no te moleste -Orihime examino la mirada de su hermano buscando si había algún indicio de molestia, pero Sora sonrió con amabilidad y rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su hermana.

-Para nada, lo más correcto es que seamos amables, además me alegra que tengas un poco de compañía en mi ausencia -Orihime se alivio ante las palabras de su hermano, pero realmente no era para extrañarse, pues su hermano era una persona amable, además aunque la protegiera mucho eso no lo hacía ser una persona celosa y sobre protectora con ella.

-Es un gusto conocerte Inoue-kun, pero me tengo que retirar -Orihime arqueo una ceja algo molesta ¿Por qué a su hermano le decía kun y a ella simplemente Inoue? Claro, quería darse aires del chico bien educado, pero ella ya comenzaba a conocerlo. –_Mañoso_ -pensó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas tan pronto Kurosaki-san?

-Sí, además mañana hay clases y hay que dormir temprano, nos vemos mañana para irnos juntos Inoue-san -la chica entre cerró los ojos definitivamente el chico era un mañoso.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun -dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Vaya, ¿no me digas que estarás en el colegio Karakura? -Ichigo se detuvo ante la pregunta de Sora y le dirigió una sonrisa gentil a Orihime.

-Así es, por eso Inoue-san me invito a cenar, porque ella se ofreció amablemente ayudarme mañana, espero que no te importe Inoue-kun -la chica se ruborizo ante las palabras del chico y ladeo su rostro para que nadie notara su rubor.

-Al contrario, como ya dije me sentiré más tranquilo de saber que Hime se va acompañada por alguien -Sora volvió a estrechar la mano de Ichigo y entonces este se retiro; ambos hermanos se quedaron solos y Sora le dirigió una mirada analítica a su hermana. –Si llega a invitarte a salir, primero me tienen que pedir permiso ¿de acuerdo? -Orihime volteó a ver a su hermano con reproche, mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡He-hermano!

-¿Qué? Todo puede pasar -la chica no podía creer que su hermano le estuviera diciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas ¿Podría ser porque era la primera vez que veía a un chico en su casa? Sora se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un vaso de leche. –Por cierto, puedes trabajar en aquella repostería -la joven sonrió llena de entusiasmo y corrió abrazarlo.

-Gracias hermano -Sora acaricio la cabeza de su hermana y luego le dio un beso en esta.

Ichigo se encontraba acostado en su cama, afortunadamente el dolor de estomago estaba cediendo para su alivio, se llevo una mano a la frente y sonrió por lo sucedido hace unos momentos; esos hermanos Inoue si que eran raros pero muy agradables, de pronto una duda asalto su mente ¿Acaso eran ellos dos solamente? Bueno hasta ahora sabía que eran ellos dos solos, pero ¿no tendrían más familia? Dio un hondo suspiro y entre aquellos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Orihime despertó a tiempo, desayuno, salió de su departamento y se dirigió al del muchacho; toco varias veces pero nadie le respondió. -¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Ya estás listo? -la chica volvió a tocar pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, así que ya molesta decidió marcharse, por nada del mundo llegaría tarde o faltaría a clases de nuevo; en ese momento la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de la chica, quien volteo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al chico aun sin vestirse con él uniforme y con expresión somnolienta.

-Buenos días Inoue, gracias por levantarme, adelante pasa -dijo el chico de lo más tranquilo, mientras que Orihime se encontraba paralizada con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Inoue? -el chico se paro frente a ella y agito una mano frente a su cara.

-¡¿Por qué aún no estás listo? -pregunto la chica casi gritando.

-Me quede dormido, pero descuida estaré listo en un par de mi…

-Olvídalo, no pienso esperarte Kurosaki-kun, adiós -la chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Ichigo la detuvo y en un instante ella se encontraba dentro del cuarto del vampiro. Orihime parpadeo ante la sorpresa y miro a su alrededor. -¿Pero qué paso? -el chico la miro con su seño fruncido, mientras se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí, así que se buena niña y siéntate en la cama mientras me visto -Orihime estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero pego un pequeño gritito al ver que el chico se quitaba la playera del pijama e inmediatamente se llevo las manos a los ojos para tapárselos, mientras un rojo intenso se apoderaba de su rostro

-¡¿Qu-é qué crees que ha-haces Kuro-saki-kun? -Ichigo comenzó a reír, en verdad que era muy divertido ver el comportamiento tan inocente de Orihime.

-Cambiándome ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero porque lo estás haciendo frente a mi? -la voz de la chica sonaba casi en un susurro, pues era tanta su vergüenza que apenas y podía hablar, Ichigo negaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y se dirigía al cuarto del baño a vestirse.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, me voy al baño, pero ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar ¿de acuerdo? -la chica asintió y luego de que escucho la puerta cerrarse se destapo el rostro y suspiro aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía con frenesí. Sinceramente ella jamás había tratado con un chico, normalmente huía o los evitaba pues no sabía cómo tratar con ellos y ahora que trataba con uno le había parecido tan normal, claro aunque este le hacía pasar cada situación incómoda, le agradaba y a la vez la hacía enfadar, era algo que ni ella misma entendía pero aunque apenas lo conocía se sentía segura y en confianza con él. Poco después el chico salió vestido con el uniforme y por fin ambos salieron del edificio con destino a la escuela, la chica fijo su mirada en su reloj y tal y como lo había temido ya era tarde, así que se preparo para correr el maratón que se había hecho costumbre desde que había llegado a Karakura, pero de pronto Ichigo la jalo hacia un callejón y la joven con desconcierto lo miro.

-¿Qué pasa? Hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde -reprocho la chica, pero el vampiro sonrió y negó con la cabeza, entonces cargo a Orihime y se elevo por los aires; Orihime al verse a varios metros de distancia del suelo se asusto y se aferro al cuello del chico, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. Ichigo sonrió y la aferro más a su cuerpo para luego acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído.

-Tranquila no tengas miedo, a mi lado nunca te pasara nada -al escuchar estas palabras Orihime sintió que su corazón latió de forma acelerada y de nuevo aquel molesto sonrojo que él provocaba en ella se hacía presente, se separo un poco del chico para mirarlo y entonces se encontró con los ojos de él.

-¿Na-nadie nos ve? -Ichigo negó con la cabeza y fijo su vista hacia enfrente.

-Estoy usando Shunpo.

-¿Shunpo? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una técnica que me permite dar pasos veloces y teletransportarme de un punto a otro, así que estamos próximos a llegar a la escuela -la chica lo miro con asombro, este mundo de los vampiros sí que era extraño y no se parecía mucho a lo que ella había leído, entonces la chica se pregunto si Ichigo se transformaba en murciélago o si dormía en un féretro, aunque posiblemente esa pregunta podía descartarse porque en su cuarto había una cama, pero también existía la posibilidad de que lo guardara bajo de está, también se pregunto si los ajos, agua bendita y crucifijos lo dañarían, pero esa pregunta también se descartaba porque el sol no lo dañaba, tenía tantas ganas de conocer su mundo y preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, pues no todos los días conocías un vampiro que como pago a que lo protegiste, él te iba a proteger ahora a ti.

-Ayer ya no pudimos hablar y te dije que sería bueno conocernos mas -Ichigo dirigió su mirada a ella y examino sus ojos como buscando el motivo de sus palabras y ante la expresión curiosa de ellos pudo saber su insinuación.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi? -el chico la miro con duda, ante la expresión de emoción de la chica.

-No sé, cuéntame lo que quieras.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente; Ichigo se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba tratando a Orihime y era la primera vez que trataba a una mujer de la forma que lo hacía con ella, bueno Rukia era su amiga y también la trataba muy diferente a las demás, pero esto era distinto porque Orihime no era como Rukia o cualquier otra, ella era un misterio para él porque Orihime lograba cambiar su conducta de aquella que siempre poseía, era increíble como apenas la conocía y ya sentía en confianza con ella y al oír como la chica deseaba conocerlo a él y su mundo le causaba cierta emoción. -Vivo en una pequeña comunidad en las afueras de Karakura con otros vampiros, por lo general no nos acercamos a la ciudad a menos que sea muy necesario o para venir alimentarnos -Orihime aparto su mirada de él y esto causo que el chico se sintiera mal. –Créeme que procuramos por otros medios evitar esto y buscamos distintas formas de alimentarnos, pero aún así por nuestra naturaleza debemos alimentarnos de sangre humana -la chica al ver la reacción de Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues ella había insistido en que le contara de él, además ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo si ella ya sabía en qué consistía su naturaleza?

-Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal -Ichigo noto la culpabilidad que Orihime mostraba en sus ojos y al no quererla ver así le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible tu reacción y tal vez sea mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión, porque ya llegamos -la chica fijo su vista hacia abajo y miro que efectivamente estaban cerca de la escuela, entonces el chico comenzó a descender hasta un callejón para que nadie los viera, Ichigo bajo a Orihime y en el momento en que se daba vuelta para caminar; la chica lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun y en verdad siento mucho… -la chica no supo en qué momento el chico estaba de tras de ella y acercando sus labios a su oído volvió a susurrarle y ahí estaba de nuevo el molesto sonrojo y las sensaciones que hacían que su corazón y conciencia se perturbaran sin entender porque causaba tantos efectos en ella.

-Ya te dije que lo olvides y solo prométeme que no volverás a sentirte culpable por algo que no hiciste -la joven solo asintió y entonces Ichigo comenzó a caminar seguido por Orihime que mantenía su cabeza gacha sin saber que decir; de pronto después de salir del callejón, la chica escucho que alguien la llamaba y al reconocer la voz voltio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tatsuki-chan me da gusto verte -Orihime agito una mano en señal de saludo a su amiga que corría hacia ella con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-Por dios Orihime ¿sabes la angustia que pase ayer? Me preocupe mucho ayer que no viniste a clases y como no tenía como localizarte porque aún no me das tu número, pues me preocupe aun mas.

-Lo siento Tatsuki-chan surgió un imprevisto y tuve que faltar.

-Pero no te paso nada malo ¿verdad? -Orihime negó con la cabeza y sonrió, entonces Tatsuki se percato de la presencia de Ichigo que miraba a ambas con su seño fruncido y se alarmo y se acerco a su amiga para secretearle algo en el oído. –Escucha Orihime, hay un tipo con cara de depravado que nos mira muy raro, pero no te preocupes porque si intenta algo le pesara -Orihime miro hacia donde veía la chica y observo que el chico vampiro las miraba algo irritado, Orihime se sintió apenada de que por haberse puesto a platicar con Tatsuki se había olvidado de él.

-Oh no Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun no es ningún depravado.

-¿Lo conoces? -la chica asintió y Tatsuki dirigió su mirada hacía él arqueando una ceja y mirándolo con escepticismo, en ese momento el Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y la miro de la misma forma haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, a Orihime aquella atmosfera le empezaba a pesar y rompió el silencio.

-Ven Tatsuki-chan, te voy a presentar a Kurosaki-kun -la joven de ojos grises jalo a su amiga hasta que ambas quedaron frente a Ichigo y cuando Orihime los presento, estos solo se quedaron mirándose de forma extraña. –¡Ah! Se está haciendo tarde mejor entramos -Orihime no entendía que pasaba pero aquella situación la había puesto nerviosa, entonces volvió a jalar a Tatsuki junto con Ichigo y así los tres entraron a la escuela. Ichigo se separo de ellas pues tenía que ir a la dirección a que le asignaran un aula y en ese momento Tatsuki miro a Orihime y detuvo su andar.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese chico Orihime?

-Es mi vecino y como va estudiar aquí pues decidimos venirnos juntos.

-Ya veo, pero sabes, no sé porque siento que ay algo extraño en él -Orihime se puso nerviosa ante el comentario de su amiga y miro hacia otro lado para que esta no lo notara.

-Creo que estas exagerando Tatsuki-chan, anda entremos a clase -Tatsuki miro algo dudosa a Orihime pero decidió olvidarse del asunto por un rato. Muy cerca de ahí, arriba de un árbol alguien observaba todo lo acontecido en esos momentos, mientras poco después desaparecía

Ichigo sonreía mientras miraba el número de aula que le había tocado, para su buena suerte le tocaba estar donde Orihime, aunque su expresión cambio al saber que ahí estaría la amiga de la chica, definitivamente no le había gustado la forma en que lo había mirado ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Que jamás había visto a un chico en su vida? Hiso bolita el papel y lo aventó a un lado, se detuvo frente a la puerta que sería su aula y toco esta, la profesora abrió y lo miro con extrañeza "_Perfecto, ella también"_ pensó el chico al notar su mirada, pero de pronto la profesora sonrió y lo hiso entrar dándole unas palmadas en la espalda haciendo que Ichigo se tambaleara. –Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa, otro alumno que alimentar de sabiduría -la profesora comenzó a carcajearse a lo que el chico la miro con desconcierto y con los ojos entre cerrados. –Pero anda, no seas tímido y preséntate -Orihime se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo entrar a su aula, eso quería decir que estaría con ella, pero luego sonrió divertida al ver a la maestra hacer lo mismo que había hecho con ella en su primer día.

-Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, es un placer -dijo sin mucho interés en sus palabras, como era de esperarse todos los alumnos a excepción de Orihime y Tatasuki comenzaron a murmurar y entre los murmullos se podían escuchar las de las chicas decir lo guapo y atractivo que era.

-Muy bien Kurosaki-san, ahora siéntate… mmmh… veamos -muchas de las chicas esperaban entusiasmadas a que lo pusieran con alguna de ellas, algo tonto porque solo había uno disponible y entonces la profesora fijo su vista al asiento desocupado y lo señalo. –Ahí te sentaras atrás de Inoue-san -Orihime miro como el chico se aproximaba al asiento de atrás, mientras le sonreía divertido ¿Qué le causaba gracia? Lo más probable era que se burlaba de ella porque se sentaría atrás de ella.

-Hola Inoue-san -la chica lo ignoro y trato de olvidar que se encontraba tras de ella para prestar atención a la explicación de la maestra. Durante la clase Orihime sintió una necesidad enorme de golpear a Ichigo, cosa que no le gustaba hacer, pero el joven vampiro la había molestado durante toda la clase, primero la había llamado en susurros muchas veces y cuando volteaba para verlo con molestia, él le sonreía y levantaba una mano en señal de saludo y luego agarraba su cabello y jugaba con este, afortunadamente nadie había notado esto y Orihime deseaba que la clase terminara para salir corriendo de ahí y cuando esta concluyo fue lo primero que hiso para desconcierto de todos, a excepción de Ichigo que decidió seguirla.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? -Orihime lo miro con molestia al notar su presencia, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

-Me preocupe al verte salir corriendo así ¿Estás bien? -la chica lo miro entre cerrando los ojos ¿Cómo preguntaba eso, después de todo lo que le había hecho en clase?

-¿Por qué me haces esto Kurosaki-kun?

-Perdóname, no pude evitarlo, me aburría mucho en clase.

-¿Así? Pues no es mi culpa, tu quisiste venir, así que no me tomes como tu modo de entretenimiento -Orihime cerró los ojos con molestia y se cruzo de brazos, Ichigo se acerco a ella y poso una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Prometo no volver hacerlo -la joven lo miro y se sentó en el pasto, el chico hiso lo mismo y ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes aquí conviviendo con nosotros Kurosaki-kun? -pregunto la chica un tanto curiosa.

-No te voy a negar que realmente me es extraño, pero ya me acostumbrare -ambos chicos siguieron observando el cielo, cuando de pronto Ichigo sintió la presencia de alguien más y de pronto tomo a Orihime en brazos y dio un salto al aire viendo como una especie de guadaña circular se impactaba en el suelo.

-Pero mira nada más donde te vengo a encontrar Kurosaki -Nnoitra sonreía con malicia mientras miraba a Ichigo y a Orihime asombrados. –Esta vez si te matare.

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos a la próxima :)


	5. No rompas las reglas

**H**ola, es un gusto de estar otra vez aquí con ustedes y quiero agradecer sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo esta historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :)

* * *

**Capitulo 5: No rompas las reglas**

Ichigo se elevo hacia el cielo con Orihime en sus brazos, mientras miraba la gran arma de Nnoitra impactarse en el suelo. –Esta vez si te matare Kurosaki -dijo riendo Nnoitra, entonces levanto su arma y la lanzo en dirección hacía ambos chicos con gran rapidez, afortunadamente Ichigo logro esquivarla, pero teniendo a la chica con él le restaba agilidad para seguir esquivando sus ataques, además de que sería muy peligroso para ella, así que la bajo al suelo y miro a Nnoitra con seriedad.

-Aquí no, Nnoitra. Vamos a otro lugar, sabes que no es conveniente que peleemos aquí.

-Está bien, pero ten por seguro que cuando te elimine, regresare por ella -Nnoitra dirigió una mirada libidinosa a la chica, mientras que ella lo miraba con enojo.

-Eso está por verse -Ichigo miro con una sonrisa de lado a Orihime y se acerco a ella. –Regresare pronto, no te preocupes -dijo al ver la cara de angustia de la chica.

-Ten… ten cuidado -el joven vampiro asintió ante las palabras de Orihime y se marcho con Nnoitra siguiéndolo. La chica se quedo contemplando cómo se alejaban ambos, sentía mucho miedo de que a Ichigo le pasara algo, pues aquella vez el tramposo aquel traía consigo a sus hombres y aunque esta vez venía solo pudiese ser que en cualquier momento aparecieran los otros y lo atacaran.

Tatsuki buscaba con la mirada a Orihime, pues le había preocupado la manera en la que había salido corriendo del salón y más cuando Ichigo salió detrás de ella, a saber con qué tipo de intenciones lo había hecho. Comenzó a llamarla, pues no la ubicaba con la vista, en ese momento al escuchar Orihime el llamado de su amiga, corrió hacia la dirección donde estaba ella, lo mejor era que no la viera en el lugar donde Nnoitra había dejado aquella enorme grieta en el suelo. -¿Qu-e pasa Tat-suki? -pregunto la chica al momento de que llegaba al lado de ella.

-¿Cómo que pasa? Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? Y luego ese Ichigo saliendo detrás de ti -Tatsuki observo a su amiga de forma reprobatoria esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, es que no me sentía bien y quise tomar un poco de aire fresco y a Kurosaki-kun no lo he visto -dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente.

-Está bien, ahora será mejor regresar al salón, esta próxima a empezar la siguiente clase -Orihime asintió y siguió a su amiga, no sin antes de dirigir una mirada al cielo deseando que Ichigo volviera pronto.

* * *

Una vez que los dos vampiros se encontraron alejados de la ciudad, comenzaron a pelear. Nnoitra atacaba a Ichigo con su enorme arma, mientras él lo esquivaba y asestaba una patada al estomago de su enemigo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos; el hombre del parche lo miro disgustado y se arrojo atacarlo nuevamente. Aunque Ichigo se movía con agilidad y lograba golpearlo, le hacía falta su espada y en ese momento que se detuvo a pensar, Nnoitra lo acorralo contra un árbol. –No debes detenerte a pensar o esto te pasara -dijo el vampiro del parche mientras sonreía con burla, **"**_Maldición" _pensó Ichigo, mientras trataba de esquivar el golpe con el arma de Nnoitra, pero de pronto su atacante se alejo de él, mientras una flecha de luz pasaba a gran velocidad y se clavaba encima de la cabeza de Ichigo en el árbol; el chico hundió los ojos al mirar la flecha que casi le perfora la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Pudiste haberme dado Ishida! -Ichigo miro con reproche al joven que se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol y que lo miraba con burla, mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-En absoluto Kurosaki, analice perfectamente la situación, además deberías agradecer que estoy aquí y que te traje esto -el chico le mostro la espada que pertenecía a Ichigo alzándola al aire.

-¡Zangetsu! -Ichigo sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la rama donde se encontraba Ishida y este se la entregaba. –Gracias Ishida ¿Pero cómo es que estas aquí?

-Ningún gracias, ya veremos después como me pagaras este favor y el que este aquí no importa -Ichigo lo miro con enojo, mientras una vena palpitaba en su cien.

-¡Claro, ya decía yo que eres un mal amigo! -dijo gritándole en la cara Ichigo.

-¡¿Yo, mal amigo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un descuidado y yo tenga que sacarte del apuro! -dijo Ishida también gritando, entonces una discusión empezó abrirse entre ambos, cuando de pronto los dos sintieron que Nnoitra se dirigía hacia ellos para atacarlos. Ambos jóvenes esquivaron el golpe cayendo en diferentes direcciones y mirándose mutuamente.

-¿Qué te parece si resolvemos nuestro problema después Ishida? -dijo el chico mientras observaba con sigilo a Nnoitra.

-Por primera vez estoy de acurdo contigo Kurosaki.

-Entonces no interfieras, Nnoitra y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente -Uryuu lo miro con molestia, pero si fuera su situación le pediría lo mismo, pues los vampiros de su comunidad y ellos, eran bastante orgullosos y siempre debían respetar este tipo de decisiones. Ichigo se movió a gran velocidad, mientras Nnoitra esperaba que lo atacara, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el chico estaba tras de él y le daba una patada por la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, entonces Ichigo tomo ventaja de ello lanzándose para atacarlo con la espada. Nnoitra apenas reacciono a ello y el chico pudo hacerle un corte en el hombro, la sangre no tardo en brotar y en seguida se llevo una mano a la herida, haciendo presión en ella.

-Maldito Kurosaki -los ojos de Nnoitra infundían un profundo coraje al verse en aquella situación; Ichigo lo observo con seriedad mientras tomaba a Zangetsu para seguir peleando, en ese momento Nnoitra soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a ambos chicos que lo miraban dudosos.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? -la mirada de Nnoitra se clavo en la de Ichigo que esperaba la respuesta de su pregunta, entonces el vampiro del parche se levanto con dificultad mientras seguía riendo.

-Todo, absolutamente todo. Mírate, se cuan desesperado estas… Sé que quieres saber el motivo del porque eres diferente a los demás que te rodean… Sé que quieres saber cuál es el origen de aquello que te atormenta… Y sé… Que te asusta -de pronto Ichigo al escuchar aquellas palabras, tomó a Nnoitra por el cuello y lo estrello contra el árbol nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué sabes sobre eso? -dijo el chico con furia y apretándolo aún más. Ishida se aproximo rápidamente a los dos y miro con extrañeza a Nnoitra.

-¿De qué está hablando este sujeto, Kurosaki? -el joven vampiro no contesto y siguió mirando de forma amenazante al vampiro del parche.

-Más de lo que te imaginas -Nnoitra aparto con brusquedad la mano de Ichigo y de pronto los chicos se alejaron de él, pues en ese momento los hombres de aquel vampiro llegaron con la intención de atacarlos. Tesla tomo el brazo de Nnoitra para que este le rodeara los hombros y así poder ayudarlo apoyarse bien. –Si quieres respuestas, te serán difícil conseguirlas -Nnoitra y sus hombres estaban dispuestos a marcharse, pero Ichigo se los impidió posándose frente a ellos.

-No dejare que escapes Nnoitra. No sin antes decirme lo que quiero saber -aquel vampiro lo miro de forma burlona y amenazante.

-Lo siento Kurosaki, pero esta vez solo cumplo órdenes -fue inevitable que aquellos vampiros escaparan, pues los hombres de Nnoitra lograron hacer una ruta de escape, mientras dos de ellos atacaban a Ishida e Ichigo para distraerlos. Ichigo logro quitar de su camino a uno de ellos, pero Nnoitra ya había escapado.

-¡Maldita sea! -el chico dio un golpe al árbol con frustración, mientras Ishida quitaba de su camino a su contrincante. Ichigo miro a los dos hombres de Nnoitra que yacían tirados en el pasto; tal vez podría preguntarles a ellos, algo que le diera alguna pista, pero lo más seguro es que se trataban de simples peones sin importancia.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Ichigo miro a Ishida ante su pregunta y comenzó a caminar ignorando el desconcierto del otro.

-Oye Kurosaki, tu y yo debemos hablar -dijo mientras le seguía el paso.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me puedes explicar ¿Quién es la humana y que haces tú con ella? -el chico detuvo su andar y miro con su seño fruncido a su interlocutor.

-Claro, ahora entiendo cómo es que estas aquí ¿Se puede saber desde cuando me estas espiando? Y no sé porque tengo la sospecha de que el viejo tiene algo que ver -Uryuu se cruzo de brazos y lo miro analíticamente.

-Créeme que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, pero tu padre insistió mucho. ¿Te das cuenta que estas rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de nuestra comunidad?.

-Hay motivos poderosos que me obligan a estar con ella y realmente no tengo ganas de explicártelas -Ichigo estaba a punto de marcharse pero Uryuu se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

-Pues entonces tendré que decírselo a los otros -el chico rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio y se deshizo del agarre de Ishida.

-Si tú dices algo, entonces yo me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarle ciertas cosas a Mayuri que seguramente les interesaran -Ishida palideció ante aquellas palabras e Ichigo sonrió triunfante; en verdad que valía la pena después de todo ir aquellas reuniones que organizaban Hisagi, el capitán Shunsui y el teniente Tetsuzaemon, pues en esas reuniones pasaban y te enterabas de cosas que luego te servían como chantaje, como en esos momentos ayudaba a Ichigo.

-No lo harías -dijo con cierto temor Ishida; Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se recargo en un árbol, mientras lo miraba con sonrisa burlona.

-Si tú te callas, yo me callo.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Solo espero que sepas lo que haces -Ishida suspiro con resignación y decidió marcharse. Ahora tenía que inventar algo muy convincente para Isshin; maldecía internamente que Ichigo supiera aquellos secretos tan vergonzosos de él y por supuesto no volvería asistir a esas reuniones, aquello había sido un error que jamás volvería a cometer. Ichigo miro como se alejaba y luego que se perdió de vista él también se marcho.

* * *

Orihime observaba el reloj en la pared, sin prestar atención a la clase de historia que impartía la profesora. Con su lápiz tamboreaba su cuaderno, pues anhelaba que la clase terminara, faltaba poco para eso, pero para los minutos que faltaban se le hacían eternos. En cuanto se diera el anuncio de que la clase terminara, ella saldría corriendo de ahí con la intención de ir a buscar al joven vampiro, pues no saber de él la estaba angustiando. Y entonces por fin la clase termino, tomó sus cosas y las de Ichigo para poderse marchar, pero Tatsuki la detuvo.

-Orihime, no sé lo que está pasando, pero sea lo que sea, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo -aquellas palabras hicieron sentir muy mal a la chica, pues Tatsuki desde el primer día que había llegado a esa escuela, había sido muy amable con ella y se había convertido en su única amiga y en verdad le dolía no poderle contar lo que estaba pasando.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan -Tatsuki sonrió y se despidió de ella, pues tenía que irse a su club y Orihime después se marcho de igual forma. Sus pasos eran lentos y la mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo pensando en lo mala amiga que era con Tatsuki y luego pensó en Ichigo y en lo preocupada que estaba por él ¿Dónde podría buscarlo? Mientras se dirigía a la salida y aun manteniendo su vista clavada en el suelo vio que alguien se detenía frente a ella; la chica levanto su vista y vio un par de ojos marrones mirarla con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Estás bien! -Sin pensarlo, la chica lo abrazo, dejando a un desconcertado Ichigo y cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo rápidamente de él con las mejillas totalmente rojas. –Lo siento… Y… ¿Qué paso con Nnoitra? -Orihime conservaba sus mejillas rojas y miro al chico de reojo, este cambio su expresión de asombro a una de enojo y frustración ante su pregunta.

-Escapo -la chica bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir ante esto, pero entonces una idea cruzo su mente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Te llevare a un lugar que estoy segura te gustara -Ichigo la miro con desconcierto ¿A dónde lo llevaría? Cada día se convencía mas de que Orihime era una chica bastante extraña.

* * *

-Tengo que inventar algo lo suficientemente convincente para que Isshin-san me crea ¿Pero qué? -Ishida caminaba por el bosque mientras pensaba en que mentira inventar; en ese momento alguien se le arrojo encima y ambos cayeron en el suelo, aquella persona quedo encima de él. El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro que lo miraba con seriedad. -¡Nemu! -la mencionada se levanto e Ishida hiso lo mismo.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando desde ayer -la voz de la chica sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro estaba sumamente serio, lo suficiente para saber que estaba disgustada.

-Yo… Bueno, veraz… … … Tuve que hacer algo importante por petición de Isshin-san -Ishida se sentía nervioso, aunque sabía que lo que decía era verdad, la mirada analítica de Nemu lo ponía de ese modo, porque solo él sabía lo que ella podría estar pensando en esos momentos. La chica siguió mirándolo y entonces se acerco a él, le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo. Aunque Nemu fuera fría e inexpresiva; solo cuando estaba a solas con él, esto cambiaba un poco, pues mostraba otra faceta que solo a Ishida le había permitido conocer, aquella que no dejaría conocer a nadie más, pues por algo lo había escogido a él para que fuera su compañero de toda la vida e Ishida no dudaba por un segundo que ella fuera la indicada para él, a pesar de que la chica tuviera un padre como Kurotsuchi Mayuri. –Disculpa si te preocupe, realmente no fue mi intención -Uryuu abrazo a Nemu y ambos se quedaron por un momento así, hasta que la joven se separo de él y deslizo coquetamente un dedo por la mejilla del chico, entonces le quito los lentes y se los puso ella; Ishida se puso nervioso ante aquel acto de su novia, sabía que cuando Nemu hacía eso, era porque quería algo.

-Hoy hablaras con mi padre ¿verdad Ishi-kun? -el chico trago duro ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle Ishi-kun? Cuando ella le decía de esa manera, no había forma de negarse a sus caprichos; solo esperaba que jamás se enteraran los demás de como lo llamaba Nemu cuando estaban a solas porque seguramente sería la burla de todos ellos.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy? -pregunto con irritación el chico, el solo imaginar que le vería la cara a ese científico loco, lo ponía realmente mal.

-Sí, además ya habíamos decidido que sería hoy -la chica enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, entonces el joven suspiro con resignación, pues después de todo ya era necesario hablar con aquel hombre.

-Tienes razón… Vamos -la chica tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron al cuartel del padre de Nemu. Cuando llegaron, la chica le dijo que lo esperaría afuera, mientras Uryuu hablaba con Mayuri. Perfecto, no solo tenía que verlo, sino que también tendría que enfrentarlo solo; toco la puerta y en seguida le contestaron con un "Adelante" el chico se adentro a la habitación y ahí frente a una mesa y volteado de espaldas se hallaba aquel hombre revisando lo que parecía ser un cadáver. Mayuri volteo a verlo y una expresión de desinterés surco su rostro.

-¿Tu? Hasta donde he visto en todas mis citas para este día. Tú no estás en ella, así que te sugiero que hagas una y que vuelvas ese día -Mayuri volvió a su trabajo, mientras que Uryuu lo miro con fastidio, así que camino hacía él, volviendo a capturar la atención del otro.

-Créame que lo que menos deseo es estar aquí, pero esto lo hago únicamente para hablar de Nemu -Mayuri volteo a verlo con intriga ¿Qué es lo que querría hablar ese chico de su hija? El hombre dejo el bisturí con el que planeaba cortar el cadáver y con un ademan con la mano le indico al chico que lo siguiera. El hombre se quito los guantes que estaban sucios de sangre, tirándolos en un bote de basura y abrió una puerta que llevaba a un sitio más agradable que al anterior; Mayuri se sentó tras un escritorio y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mi tiempo a comparación del tuyo, es muy valioso, así que te pido que seas breve.

Ishida dio un hondo suspiro ¿Por dónde empezar? Sabía que lo que le diría a ese científico no le causaría ninguna gracia ¿Cómo decirle que durante un año él y Nemu mantuvieron una relación a escondidas de él? Ishida había decidido hablar desde un principio con Mayuri, pero la chica se lo había prohibido, hasta que ella estuviera lista para enfrentarlo, aunque en esos momentos solo fuera él y la chica no lo acompañara. Uryuu acomodo sus lentes y se aclaro la garganta, mientras tomaba valor. –Su hija y yo somos novios.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PEDAZO DE EXISTENCIA INECESARIA? ¡¿CÓMO QUE HALGO COMO TU, ES NOVIO DE MI HIJA? -la expresión de Mayuri en su rostro no tenía nombre y los gritos y los reclamos se oyeron por todo el lugar. Nemu se encontraba sentada con expresión seria, mientras al escuchar todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación su cuerpo se tensaba un poco, solo esperaba que su padre no terminara diseccionando el cuerpo de Ishida.

No muy lejos de ahí, Renji caminaba y escucho claramente todos los gritos que se oían en el doceavo escuadrón. –Parece que por fin Ishida se armo de valor para hablar con su futuro suegro -dijo sonriente y burlón el vampiro de los tatuajes.

-No deberías burlarte; no dudo que muy pronto tú te veas en la misma situación que él -Renji miro con desconcierto a Ikkaku que se había detenido a escuchar aquel escándalo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De qué más va ser, si no de cuando enfrentes al capitán Kuchiki por la misma situación, aunque bueno eso no pasara hasta que no te decidas a decirle a su hermana lo que… -de pronto Renji le tapo la boca a Ikkaku, mientras lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-Cállate, alguien pudo escucharte -el otro vampiro se zafo del agarre y lo miro con burla.

-No te ofendas Renji, pero a pesar de que fue Nemu quién declaro sus sentimientos hacia Ishida, él ahora está tomando el valor para enfrentar a su padre y tú no has hecho ni lo uno, ni lo otro -Maldita sea la hora en que había ido aquellas estúpidas reuniones y se había emborrachado, ahora todos los que estuvieron ahí presentes sabían los secretos más íntimos de unos de los otros y el único que se había salvado de esto había sido Ichigo, que astutamente no había bebido de la forma en que lo habían hecho ellos, pero juraba no volver a ir a esas reuniones.

* * *

Orihime e Ichigo se encontraban frente a la repostería donde Tatsuki la había invitado para reanimarla y que de la cual le habían encantado los pastelitos. –Tatsuki-chan me mostro este lugar hace poco, estoy segura que te encantara lo que venden aquí -la chica y él, entraron al lugar y el observo que era un lugar agradable y con un delicioso olor a dulce por todo el lugar.

-Así que este es el sitio donde quieres trabajar.

-Sí ¿No es grandioso? Pero espera un momento ¿cómo sabes que yo quiero trabajar aquí? -pregunto la chica con gran duda y asombro.

-Tengo mis medios para enterarme de todo -Orihime negó con la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación. Ambos chicos se acercaron al mostrador y frente a ellos se hallaba Yuriko, quien les sonreía con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Antes de pedir algo, me gustaría saber si aún hay vacantes para trabajar aquí, es que me gustaría trabajar en este lugar.

-Vaya, estas de suerte, aun falta un puesto por ocupar. Ven conmigo para que hables con la jefa del lugar -Orihime asintió y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-En un momento vuelvo Kurosaki-kun, si quieres puedes pedir algo mientras regreso, yo invito.

-Mejor te esperare -la joven asintió e Ichigo se sentó en una de las mesas que había al lado de un ventanal a esperar a la chica; se sentó en la silla y recargo un codo en la mesa y su cara en la mano, mientras observaba fuera por aquella ventana sin mucho interés. Sin que él se diera cuenta, las empleadas del lugar comenzaron a mirarlo y hablar entre ellas.

-Pero parece que es su novia -dijo una de ellas de caballo rubio y ojos verdes.

-Nada perdemos con preguntarle, puede que sea solo una amiga -dijo otra de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono.

-Pues vamos -volvió a decir la de cabello rubio, el grupo de empleadas se acerco a la mesa y rodearon al chico; Ichigo al verlas enarco una ceja y las miro con extrañeza.

-Disculpa pero ¿cómo te llamas? -pregunto la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa boba en la cara; el chico puso una cara de total irritación, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, de pronto todas comenzaron hacerles preguntas y a presentarse ellas mismas ¿Pero qué les pasaba? Como si al le importaba como se llamaban y lo peor era que parloteaban tanto que ni siquiera lo dejaban hablar a él.

Orihime y Yuriko salían de la oficina de la dueña del lugar. La chica se sentía muy contenta, pues la habían contratado, para empezar mañana y al parecer ya se había ganado a una amiga porque Yuriko le hablaba con mucha amabilidad y se había ofrecido para ayudarla en lo que necesitara. –Así que Inoue Orihime ¿no? -la chica asintió con una leve sonrisa. –Bien, pues yo soy Hanae Yuriko y como ya te lo dije puedes contar con mi ayuda ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, muchas gracias Hanae-san.

-Puedes llamarme solo Yuriko -dijo con una sonrisa amable la chica, a lo que Orihime asintió, de pronto ambas chicas escucharon algo de alboroto y Orihime miro al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Ichigo y como una de ellas le daba un papel con su número telefónico y le guiñaba un ojo. Un sentimiento de enojo invadió a la joven de cabello naranja, al ver aquella situación, era como si estuviera ¿celosa? ¡No! ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? Pero inevitablemente se sentía molesta. Orihime se despidió de Yuriko y esta con extrañeza la miro. -¿Y el chico que te acompaña?

-Él está muy ocupado, mejor no lo interrumpo -entonces la chica salió de la tienda y Yuriko sonrió con burla, entonces se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las empleadas e Ichigo.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? A trabajar -dijo en tono autoritario la chica, el grupo de empleadas se asusto y volvieron a sus respectivos deberes.

-¿Dónde está Inoue? -pregunto el chico buscando con la mirada a Orihime al ver que la otra ya no estaba con ella.

-¿Inoue? Así, se fue hace unos momentos.

-¡¿Cómo que se fue? -Yuriko se encogió de hombros e Ichigo salió corriendo del lugar, mientras ella volvió a sonreír con burla. Definitivamente la iba pasar muy bien en la misión que le había dado Aizen.

Ichigo maldecía una y otra vez ¿por qué la chica se había marchado sin él? Y todo por culpa de aquel grupo de fastidiosas que no le habían dejado en paz y dejado ver cuando ella había salido, miraba por todas partes buscándola con la mirada hasta que cruzo por un parque y escucho un grito de auxilio ¡Era ella! Alarmado corrió hasta donde se había escuchado su grito, temiendo que algún vampiro la estuviera atacando. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla arriba de un árbol y abrazada a él, mientras un grupo de perros callejeros le ladraba y alzaban las patas en el árbol; el chico se acerco al árbol y ahuyento a los perros con una mirada que los hiso salir corriendo. Ichigo sonreía con diversión, mientras ella aun permanecía asustada y abrazada al árbol. -¿Pero qué hiciste para hacerlos enojar?

-Fue un accidente, sin querer le pise la cola a uno -dijo avergonzada la chica.

-Como siempre andas en las nubes ¿y se puede saber por qué me dejaste en aquel lugar sin avisarme? -Ichigo la miro con enojo, mientras que ella también lo hacía y recordaba aquel momento.

-Porque tú estabas de lo más contento con todas esas chicas y no quise interrumpirte -Orihime se cruzo de brazos y volteo su rostro al lado contrario.

-Suena como si estuvieras celosa -dijo sonriente y con burla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-No mientas, sabía que te gusto -Ichigo comenzó a reír y Orihime enrojeció, entonces lo miro con mas enojo y sacando su lapicera de la mochila se la arrojo a la cabeza, el chico hiso una exclamación de dolor y se llevo una mano a la zona afectada. –¡Lo dicho, eres una salvaje! -dijo molesto, entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Orihime se sintió culpable y arrepentida de lo que había hecho y decidió bajar del árbol para seguir al chico y disculparse. –Espera Kurosaki-kun, en verdad lo… -pero la chica resbalo soltando un grito y cayendo del árbol. Ichigo volteó alarmado al escuchar su grito y al verla en el suelo corrió hacia ella muy asustado.

-¡Inoue! -el chico la tomo con cuidado y le aparto el cabello del rostro; la chica se encontraba inconsciente y esto alarmo aun más a Ichigo. –Soy un imbécil, perdóname.

-A-auch -Orihime abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de él que sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.

-Tienes una costumbre muy rara de meterte en problemas -Ichigo sonrió de lado y la chica hiso lo mismo.

-Si lo sé, soy todo un problema.

-Pero eres mi problema -Orihime se sonrojo ante su comentario y ambos se quedaron viéndose; teniéndola tan cerca sentía un gran impulso por besarla, así que dirigió su mirada a los labios de la chica y ella se puso nerviosa, Ichigo se fue acercando mas, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo "Alto" y se alejo de ella. –Se-será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde ¿puedes ponerte de pie? -la joven asintió y con la ayuda del chico se puso de pie, mientras sus mejillas se incendiaban al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar; Ichigo se sentía bastante inquieto con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. –¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? -se dijo mentalmente el chico. Ya había roto una de las reglas más importantes de su comunidad y ya no podía romper otra, pero no sabía si podía evitar esto, porque aquella chica le estaba causando sensaciones peligrosas.

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Bien, hasta aquí este capi, espero que les haya gustado y las cosas pues se pondrán aun más emocionantes en los próximos jejeje. Otra vez pido disculpas y bueno por ahora me despido y si no es mucho pedir un review por favor.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)


	6. Enfrentando la realidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me da gusto poder compartir este nuevo capi con ustedes después de un laaaargo tiempo jejeje y muchas, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios.**

**Y bueno, antes de empezar quiero decir que dedico este capítulo a una gran Autora y Lectora ****HISIS-CHAN****. Si Hisis, este capítulo es para ti porque tú me pediste la continuación de esta historia. Lamento mucho tardar tanto para traerte la continuación. Espero que te guste y que compense mi tardanza u.u **

**Y **ahora si… **DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a **T**ite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Enfrentando la realidad**

El joven vampiro se encontraba acostado en su cama con las manos en su nuca y mirando su techo, mientras a él, venían los pensamientos que empezaban constantemente a acosarlo. Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que Ichigo había decidido ser vecino de Orihime, la humana que le causaba estragos en la cabeza y que no comprendía porque la chica no quería salir de sus pensamientos. Después de aquel incidente en el parque las cosas habían cambiado y también empeorado, porque muy a menudo no dejaba de pensar en ella cuando él se encontraba a solas, luego estaba el hecho de que siendo un vampiro, a veces tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella lo más posible que pudiera porque su sangre era demasiado atrayente y su instinto lo impulsaba a querer morderla y por ultimo y lo peor de todo, era que en estos momentos se encontraban disgustados el uno con el otro, o más bien, él, se encontraba disgustado con ella ¿la razón?

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

_Orihime estaba en su primer día de trabajo y se sentía feliz por estar ahí. __—__Y ¿qué te parece? ¿Cómo se me ve? __—__la chica le enseñaba su uniforme de maid a Ichigo mientras él se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas esperando a que la chica terminara su turno, pues habían quedado de acuerdo en que después de clases la dejaría en el trabajo, él se iría y después pasaría por ella. Ichigo la observo de pies a cabeza, sinceramente el uniforme le sentaba bastante bien y resaltaba su perfecta figura. __—__No está mal __—__dijo el chico sin mucho interés para que Orihime no notara su asombro por verla con ese uniforme._

— _¿De verdad? Gracias. ¿Quieres pedir algo antes de que termine mi turno? __—p__regunto la chica con amabilidad._

—_Un café está bien __—__la chica asintió y se retiro, en ese momento dos de las compañeras de la chica comenzaron a saludarlo desde lejos, el fingió no verlas y miro hacia la ventana. Poco después llego la chica con el café de Ichigo y en ese momento la campanilla de la entrada sonó y dos tipos entraron en ese momento. La chica dejo el café en la mesa y quiso dirigirse al mostrador para atenderlos, pero Ichigo se lo impidió tomándola de la mano y ella lo miro desconcertada. __—__Deja que los atiendan ellas._

—_Pero están ocupadas __—I__chigo las miro con enojo, pues ellas en cuanto vieron entrar a los tipos, fingieron estar limpiando. __—__No tardare, los atenderé rápido __—__Orihime sonrió y corrió hasta el mostrador, pues aquellos tipos exigían ser atendidos. Ichigo observaba desde su asiento como al llegar la chica les sonreía con amabilidad y como esos tipos la miraban como idiotas; el chico los miraba de forma asesina y a Orihime con enfado mientras sentía como algo despertaba en él._

—_Está es la primera vez que te veo aquí. ¿Eres nueva preciosa? __—__Orihime asintió y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y el joven vampiro se molesto aun mas. Se supone que él era el único que causaba esos efectos en ella, el único que tenía derecho sobre ella porque él la protegía. Era suya y de nadie más. Se sentía egoísta y posesivo por tener que compartirla, ¡sí! Porque en la escuela, cuando caminaban juntos a cualquier lado y ahora en su trabajo; él debía soportar que hablara con otros hombres y que estos se deleitaran con su presencia. Su paciencia y el que se estuviera conteniendo para no ir a golpear a los cretinos esos, se desvanecieron cuando uno de ellos le tomó la mano y el otro le intentaba acariciar la mejilla. El chico hiso añicos la taza de café con su propia mano al momento que veía esto y apretaba la taza al punto que termino por romperla. Todos lo miraron desconcertados y Orihime corrió hacía él cuando vio que se había hecho daño ._

—_Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien? __—__la chica tomo su mano y la envolvió en un pañuelo que saco de su delantal para cubrir la herida._

—_Es hora de irnos Inoue __—l__a voz de Ichigo sonaba fría y molesta, la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna y de pronto Ichigo la tenía tomada de la mano y jalándola a los vestidores. Caminaron hacía su casillero, le pidió la llave a la chica, saco sus cosas y ambos salieron del lugar mientras eran observados por los demás con total desconcierto y miedo, pues el chico poseía una mirada glacial que a más de uno congelo. Por su parte Yuriko solo veía aquella escena sin mostrar ninguna importancia a lo acontecido._

_Mientras caminaban por la calle, Orihime trataba de soltarse del agarre del vampiro, quien no se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba a la muñeca de la chica, de pronto Orihime hiso que se detuviera al momento que ella se detenía y tiraba de su mano para que la soltara. __—__ ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Kurosaki-kun? _

— _¿Alguno de ellos te gusto? __—__Orihime quedo perpleja ante su pregunta y el la miro con su seño fruncido esperando su respuesta._

— _¿Pero de que hablas? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera los conozco._

— _¿Entonces porque te sonrojaste y dejaste que te tocaran? __—__la chica lo miro aun mas desconcertada y entonces trato de decir algo pero el chico comenzó a caminar ignorando que ella lo empezó a llamar._

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

Después de aquel acontecimiento, el chico apenas y le dirigía la palabra, y su relación se había vuelto bastante tensa, eso y sin mencionar que cada que ella hablaba con otro chico, él siempre terminaba interrumpiéndola y fulminando con la mirada a los hombres que se le acercaban.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y cerro sus ojos regañándose a sí mismo por haber empezado adoptar esa forma tan inmadura y berrinchuda propia a la de un niño que no quiere compartir con nadie algo que considera suyo. Él jamás había sido así y le molestaba que Orihime causara todo eso en él, y por más que intentaba volver hablar con ella y pedirle de alguna manera disculpas por su actitud, siempre terminaba empeorando las cosas. —Maldición —murmuro el vampiro, se levanto molesto para abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza para sentir la briza del viento.

Orihime se encontraba en su habitación realizando su tarea sin poder concentrarse. En cuanto habían llegado de su trabajo, él se encerró en su apartamento como lo venía haciendo desde que se había molestado sin ninguna razón con ella y le había hecho esas preguntas tan absurdas. No entendía que era lo que pasaba con Ichigo, lo cierto era que empezaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad al sentirse emocionada por ver en esa actitud al vampiro. ¿Podría ser que Ichigo estuviera celoso? ¡No!, eso no estaba bien, ella no debía tener esos pensamientos tan vanidosos sobre sí misma, además de que la molestia del vampiro podría deberse a otra cosa. Cerro su libro y decidió hablar con Ichigo, ya no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así.

.

.

.

Renji reía mientras se tiraba al suelo y se apretaba el estomago, pues empezaba a sentir dolor por la risa que le causaba escuchar a Ishida lo que había ocurrido días antes cuando se atrevió a decirle a Mayuri la relación que mantenía con Nemu. — ¡Basta Abarai! Sabía que no debía contarles nada —Uryuu miro con un enorme sonrojo y molestia al chico de cabello rojo y luego miro a Sado de la misma manera porque aunque el otro vampiro no reía de la misma manera que Renji, sabía que Sado estaba aguantando las ganas enormes de echarse a reír.

—L-lo sien-to Ishida pero jajajajajaja Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver todo lo que paso ahí dentro, lástima que solo escuche todo el escándalo y me perdí la mejor parte de todo jajajajaja.

— ¡Que dejes de reírte! Escucha bien Abarai, mas te vale no ir divulgando con nadie lo que les acabo de contar o soy capaz de ir a decirle a Byakuya lo que sientes por Kuchiki-san y lo que has dicho de él en nuestras reuniones —en ese momento las carcajadas de Renji se detuvieron y miro con espanto a Ishida, quien sonrió victorioso ante la reacción del peli-rojo. —Veo que eso ya no te causo ninguna gracia.

—Eres un mañoso igual que Ichigo, ¿por qué a Sado no le dices lo mismo? —reclamo cruzándose de brazos Renji.

—Porque sé que él es discreto y no dirá nada, ¿verdad Sado-kun? —el vampiro de piel morena asintió sin ninguna expresión mientras miraba a Renji.

—Está bien, está bien, puedes confiar en mí en que no le diré a nadie que el capitán Mayuri estuvo a punto de quitarte tu hombría y que de no ser por Nemu…

— ¡Cállate! Alguien puede escuchar —el vampiro de los tatuajes comenzó a reír nuevamente e Ishida lo miro con expresión de irritabilidad, entonces Renji se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la silla con un semblante alegre mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha sabido algo de Ichigo? Desde que se fue no se ha comunicado con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia —al momento de hacer aquella pregunta; Ishida carraspeo y su semblante cambio a uno de incomodidad. Claro, después de todo, le atemorizaba que alguien descubriera que él tenía pleno conocimiento de donde estaba y que estuviera involucrándose con una humana.

—P-pues no, yo también ignoro donde está y que hace —tanto Renji como Sado se miraron desconcertados ante la reacción de Ishida. Sin embargo, no prestaron mucha atención a esto y el vampiro peli-rojo solo se encogió de hombros y se cruzo de brazos.

—Esperemos que por lo menos de pronto señales de vida.

.

.

.

—Me sorprende mucho la agilidad con la que manejas las cosas, mi querida Yuriko —aquella chica solo hiso una pequeña reverencia ante Aizen que miraba complacido por el ventanal, después de haber escuchado todo lo que le contaba. Si había una forma de describir a esa mujer, era su increíble modo de hacer las cosas, además de calificarse como alguien meticulosa, cuidadosa, fría y calculadora. Por eso y mucho más, Aizen la tenía en un alto concepto de eficiencia única que caracterizaba a la chica. Tras unos segundos de silenció llamaron a la puerta y Aizen autorizo la entrada.

—Disculpe la interrupción Aizen-sama, pero le tengo noticias satisfactorias.

—No te preocupes Szayel, te escucho —Szayel miro a Yuriko y luego a Aizen, dudando si era prudente que la chica escuchara lo que iba a decirle. —Puedes hablar con confianza, Yuriko tiene conocimiento de nuestros planes —Szayel asintió y saco de una caja lo que parecía ser un frasco que contenía un liquido de color purpura. Se lo extendió a Sousuke para que lo tomara y lo viera, a lo que el hombre sonrió y examino el frasco con singular fascinación. —Así que, ¿está listo?

—Efectivamente Aizen-sama.

— ¿Y nuestro sujeto de prueba? —pregunto Aizen mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Está listo —el hombre de cabello castaño sonrió aun mas y se levanto de su asiento para mirar nuevamente al enorme ventanal.

—Perfecto, hagamos la prueba esta noche —Szayel asintió y se retiro de la habitación haciendo una reverencia mientras anunciaba que se retiraría, a lo cual Aizen accedió. —Esta noche sabremos hasta que punto llegaras… Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

Orihime toco repetidas veces la puerta del joven vampiro, el cual se negaba rotundamente abrir. —Deja de ser tan niño y abre la puerta Kurosaki-kun —la chica dio un hondo suspiro y se recargo de espaldas contra la pared. —No puedo entender tu comportamiento, ¿Qué te hice yo para que actúes así conmigo? —dentro del departamento, Ichigo se encontraba de igual forma recargado a la pared con los brazos cruzados, sin saber que estaban espalda con espalda y que tan solo era un muro el que los separa. En cuanto el chico había escuchado que llamaban a su puerta, se había levantado de la cama dispuesto abrir, sabía que se trataba de ella y en cuanto estuvo a punto de girar la manija para abrirle, se detuvo inmediatamente, y es que no sabía que decirle en cuanto la tuviera frente a frente, era tan complicado.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —se pregunto así mismo en un susurro el vampiro.

Orihime bajo la mirada al suelo, ¿es qué acaso a Ichigo no le importaba lo que ella sentía? La estaba lastimando con su actitud, pero ya era suficiente, si él no quería hablarle más, lo mejor era que renunciara a su propósito de protegerla. —No podemos seguir así Kurosaki-kun. Yo… No logro entenderte, si tu actitud se debe a que no deseas estar más conmigo… Entonces te pido que no te sientas obligado a protegerme —la chica miro con dolor que la puerta no se abría y que mucho menos había respuesta, así que decidió marcharse.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Orihime, ¿sentirse obligado? ¿No querer estar a su lado? —Que estúpido soy —se dijo así mismo el chico, se sentía como un imbécil, y por su culpa Orihime se sentía mal consigo misma pensando que ella era la culpable de su comportamiento. No podía permitir que ella se siguiera sintiendo así. Inmediatamente el chico abrió la puerta y vio como Orihime se dirigía a su departamento, entonces la tomó del brazo deteniendo su andar. —No te vayas.

—… ¿Kurosaki-kun? —Orihime volteo su rostro y miro como Ichigo bajaba la mirada, parecía que le costaba mirarla a la cara, pero entonces levanto la cabeza mostrando un gran signo de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento Inoue, lamento que mi actitud haya llegado hasta estas consecuencias. Te aseguro que no es tu culpa que yo reaccione así contigo, así que… Por favor… Perdóname —la chica abrió los ojos con asombro. Las palabras de Ichigo estaban llenas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento, así que negando con la cabeza y pasando la manga del suéter para secar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, se giro completamente hacía él y sonrió llena de felicidad.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Me alegra saber que podamos estar como antes —Ichigo sonrió de lado y asintió.

—De eso puedes estar segura… Chica lámpara —Orihime entre cerró los ojos e Ichigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver su reacción. A pesar de sus burlas, Orihime sonrió, se sintió feliz y satisfecha de saber que las cosas volvían a cómo eran antes y más al ver nuevamente al Ichigo que había conocido.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban dentro del departamento de Orihime, quien lo había invitado a tomar algo. Ichigo se encontraba sentado esperando que la chica le sirviera el té, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta e Ichigo se levanto para poder abrir. Al momento que abrió no encontró a nadie, con extrañeza miro hacía ambos lados sin encontrar a nadie. —Que graciosos —murmuro molesto el chico al pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero al momento de querer cerrar la puerta, algo en el suelo capturo su atención. Se trataba de un sobre, al parecer parecía una carta. Ichigo la miro desconcertado y al mirarla por el reverso, su expresión cambio a una de asombro, pues la carta estaba expresamente dirigida a él.

— ¿Quién es, Kurosaki-kun? —pregunto Orihime desde la cocina, pero Ichigo no respondió, pues tenía toda su atención en aquella carta. ¿Cómo es que le habían mandado una carta a él? Se supone que nadie sabe en donde se encontraba, claro que, solo Ishida lo sabía y dudaba mucho que el mismo le hubiera escrito esa carta porque la letra no era de él y de ninguno de sus conocidos. De pronto escucho que Orihime se acercaba a él y rápidamente escondió la carta en el bolso de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Lo mejor era no decirle nada al respecto hasta que el no la leyera y evaluara la situación. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, nada y probablemente alguien hiso una broma tocando la puerta.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, ven que ya está servido el té —dijo la chica con entusiasmo y jalando la mano de Ichigo para llevarlo hasta la cocina, pero el chico vampiro hiso que se detuviera al no seguirle el paso. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño? —la chica asintió e Ichigo se dirigió rápidamente a este. En cuanto cerró la puerta, saco la carta del bolso de su chaqueta y abrió el sobre para leer el contenido de esta. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con tanto asombro que sintió un repentino escalofrió, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y apretó la hoja hasta que esta se arrugo. —Puede ser una trampa… Pero si no me arriesgo… Tengo que ir —decidiendo no decirle nada a Orihime, pues era lo mejor; el chico volvió a guardar la carta, pero no se dio cuenta que no lo hiso bien y esta cayó al suelo sin que se diera cuenta al salir apresuradamente del baño.

—Lo siento Inoue, pero olvide que tengo que ir a mi comunidad para hacer algo importante —Orihime lo miro entre dudosa y preocupada al verlo salir de esa manera tan repentina y diciendo aquello sin más; ciertamente parecía ser de inmensa importancia, pero si había algo que también había notado en los ojos de Ichigo, era algo que no le gustaba y que probablemente era algo malo.

— ¿No hay problema si lo dejamos para otro día? —Orihime asintió mostrando una leve sonrisa y disimulando la repentina incertidumbre que comenzó a sentir en ese momento. —Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió mientras Ichigo se despedía de ella y se marchaba. ¿Qué era esa angustia que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué era esa necesidad de salir corriendo tras él e impedirle que se marchara?. —Tranquilízate Orihime, no pienses cosas malas —se reprendió a si misma por aquellos pensamientos negativos, pero el miedo no quería irse, así que se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo, tomó agua entre sus dos manos para refrescarse la cara y se miro al espejo. De pronto ladeo la cabeza y en ese momento vio la carta tirada en el suelo. Con gran desconcierto la levanto y desarrugándola comenzó a leerla.

"_El culpable de tu desgracia te vigila. _

_¿Quieres saber más? _

_Ven a las bodegas abandonadas del lado sur y te diré lo que quieres saber"_

Orihime no entendía nada de lo que quería decir eso, pero era más que obvio que esto era una mala señal que aquella reunión era trampa para Ichigo. ¿Y si se trataba de Nnoitra? Sin pensárselo dos veces, Orihime tomo una sudadera y salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado en la carta.

.

.

.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y al mismo tiempo esta se ilumino. La actividad nocturna comenzó para algunos y entre los transeúntes se distinguía una cabellera larga de color naranja. Después de haber salido a carrera de su departamento para ir hacía las bodegas abandonadas, Orihime tuvo que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para tomar un taxi que la llevara a ese lugar, pues por lo poco que conocía de la ciudad, sabía que el sitio quedaba lejos y ella tenía que apresurarse, pues para el vampiro no suponía algún problema llegar rápido debido a su naturaleza. —¿Me puede llevar a las bodegas abandonadas que se encuentran del lado sur de la ciudad? —Pregunto la chica tras llegar al sitio de taxis y acercarse a uno.

— ¿A las bodegas abandonadas? No sé por qué razón quiere ir a ese lugar pero, yo que usted señorita me lo pensaría mejor —la mirada de aquel hombre se torno asustada. Se tendría que estar loco para ir a esas bodegas donde se rumoreaba que cosas extrañas pasaban.

—Por favor, en verdad necesito ir —el conductor se rasco la nuca y suspiro con resignación.

—Está bien, pero no cuente con que me adentrare más de lo debido a ese sitió —Orihime sonrió y se metió en el taxi.

.

.

.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche e Ichigo llegó al lugar citado y estando alerta para no recibir un ataque sorpresa. La oscuridad rodeaba todo el lugar y la única fuente de luz que lo acompañaba era la luna. El chico caminaba por el lugar, visualizando todo a su alrededor y con la mano puesta en la empuñadura de su espada. — ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres! —la voz del chico retumbo y sintió que era observado tras su espalda. Se giro inmediatamente pero no vio a nadie.

De entre un montón de escombros, una figura amorfa se movía con sigilo, vigilando cada movimiento o reacción que pudiera hacer Ichigo. El joven vampiro comenzaba a desesperarse al no ver ninguna señal del supuesto informante. —No pienso seguir esperando. Si no piensas dar la cara, entonces me marchare —Ichigo apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo. No sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual lo habían citado en ese sitió, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de nadie.

Al momento de elevarse en el aire para poder marcharse, aquel ser salió de su escondite y se abalanzó contra el chico, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino contra un muro que se hizo pedazos debido al impacto. — ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —sin tregua alguna, aquella criatura volvió a atacar al chico, pero esta vez Ichigo reacciono con más rapidez y esquivo el golpe logrando poner distancia entre ambos. Los ojos del joven vampiro no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Qué era esa cosa? Jamás en su vida había visto algo como lo que veía en esos momentos. Aquel ser se asemejaba a un escarabajo gigante, pero con la forma humanoide al de un ser humano. Grandes tenazas en lugar de brazos y un agujero en el pecho, pero lo que más llamo la atención del joven, fue que una máscara decoraba su rostro —Imposible —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el chico antes de ser atacado nuevamente

—Hemos llegado señorita —Orihime miraba por la ventanilla del taxi las viejos almacenes que comenzaban a rodearlos, luego dirigió su mirada hacía el conductor y asintió mientras que comenzaba a sacar dinero de su bolsillo para pagar los servicios del hombre. —Olvídelo, no tiene que pagar.

— ¿Cómo? Pero…

—En verdad no se preocupe, solo tenga cuidado y buena suerte —dijo aquel hombre seriamente e inclinando la cabeza. La chica asintió y agradeciendo el gesto y amabilidad del conductor, se bajo del taxi e inmediatamente este se marcho. Orihime decidió adentrarse más al lugar. Ciertamente aquel lugar daba un aire sombrío y lúgubre a todo lo que la rodeaba, pues las bodegas tenían un aspecto deprimente al verse en aquel estado de deterioro, debido que algunos años atrás aquella zona se incendio por razones inexplicables y que unos pocos catalogaron como algo provocado, ¿la razón? Nadie lo sabía. Era realmente extraño que alguien quisiera hacer algo así, pues lo único que se almacenaba era material de construcción y material de reciclaje.

Orihime caminaba entre algunos escombros que obstruían su paso, y en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor se escucho en el lugar. Inmediatamente la chica se alarmo y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Ichigo, así que tras saltar una barra de metal comenzó a correr en dirección donde se había escuchado aquel ruido.

Ichigo se encontraba en una clara desventaja al estar acorralado contra un muro y tratando que aquel monstruo no le perforara el pecho con una de sus tenazas. —Maldita sea —dijo con dificultad y tratando de alejar a su oponente de él. Por lo que parecía, aquel monstruo no tenía conciencia más que el instinto de quererlo matar. Mirando alguna forma de escapar, aquella criatura aferro mas su ataque amenazadoramente y con la otra tenaza golpeo a Ichigo, quién salió disparado y estrellándose contra el suelo. Inmediatamente la criatura se dirigió hacia él, e Ichigo miro con desesperación como su espada se encontraba a unos metros lejos de él. No tenía como defenderse del próximo ataque y su cuerpo no le respondía al estar lastimado. La criatura dirigió su ataque a Ichigo, pero se detuvo al ser golpeado con algo en la cabeza.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —tanto la criatura como Ichigo miraron a la persona que estaba tras el monstruo. El chico tras haber escuchado aquella voz que inmediatamente reconoció, se alarmo.

— ¡¿Inoue?! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Vete! —la chica lo ignoro y comenzó arrojarle más cosas al monstruo para llamar su atención y que Ichigo pudiera levantarse e ir tras su espada, cosa que consiguió ya que la criatura se dirigió a ella con aire amenazador. Ichigo capto inmediatamente y aprovechando la situación, se levanto y corrió tras su espada, una vez que la tuvo de nuevo en sus manos, rápidamente tomó a Orihime en brazos, quien ya se encontraba corriendo siendo perseguida por el monstruo. Al estar fuera del alcance de aquella criatura, Ichigo se oculto con ella en una de las tantas bodegas para poder tomar fuerza y poner a la chica a salvo.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa Kuro…

— ¡¿Pero en qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡Maldita sea, eso fue peligroso! —la mirada del chico detonaba furia y angustia, lo que provoco que la joven se sintiera culpable y bajara la mirada, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirarlo y asevero mas su mirada a la de él.

—¡Y fue aun más peligroso que tu vinieras solo y dejándote llevar sin reflexionar antes las cosas! —Ichigo frunció el seño y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Orihime tenía razón, ese era su problema, era demasiado impulsivo y a veces no pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar y esta vez, fue él quien bajo la mirada y la chica sintió algo de arrepentimiento al decirle eso, pero tenía que hacerle ver también su error. Un silencio incomodo los rodeo hasta que a la cabeza del chico le surgió una enorme incógnita.

—Espera, ¿cómo supiste de esto? —la joven saco de uno de los bolsos de su sudadera la carta de Ichigo, a lo cual él la miro sorprendido y comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo, percatándose que no la tenía, el joven vampiro chasqueo la lengua maldiciendo su descuido. —Bien, escucha, por nada del mundo salgas de aquí, yo me ocupare de esa cosa ¿entendido?

—No, iré contigo — dijo con determinación la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Pero acaso te has vuelto loca? Estas muy equivocada si crees que te expondré de esa manera.

—Escucha Kurosaki-Kun, se que yo no puedo enfrentarlo, pero puedo distraerlo para que tú puedas…

— ¡¿Cómo carnada?! ¡Olvídalo! —Orihime lo miro con enfado, ¿por qué Ichigo era tan necio? Si ambos actuaban sería más fácil o al menos eso pudo observar cuando distrajo al monstruo.

—Por favor Kurosaki-kun… Sé que me quieres proteger, pero yo también quiero hacerlo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo… Yo… —Orihime lo miro determinante e Ichigo se asombro ante sus palabras. En ese momento quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que ella no necesitaba protegerlo, porque ella jamás tendría necesidad de hacerlo, ya que él jamás le fallaría, pero en ese momento el lugar donde estaban fue invadido por aquel monstruo que destruyo uno de los muros. Una capa de polvo se levanto y Orihime aprovecho aquella oportunidad. —Es el momento Kurosaki-kun —y dicho esto, salió corriendo del lugar, logrando capturar la atención de la criatura, que sin duda fue tras ella.

— ¡Inoue, no! Pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se encontraba lejos con la criatura tras ella. Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y los siguió. La chica se mantenía corriendo y moviéndose ágilmente entre las bodegas. Ichigo buscaba un punto que atacar y al ver que aquel monstruo no hacía otra cosa más que poner toda su atención en Orihime sin percatarse que él iba tras él, inmediatamente se lanzo con gran rapidez y le clavo la espada en la espalda. Un rugido de dolor se escucho y el monstruo inútilmente trato de sacar la espalda, hasta que rendido cayó al suelo, quedando inmóvil.

—Inoue, ¿estás bien? —pregunto alarmado y preocupado el chico mientras se acercaba corriendo hacía Orihime que se encontraba arrodillada y con las palmas en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Si —la chica sonrió, pero luego miro a la criatura que yacía en el suelo y no pudo evitar sentir pena.

—No volveré a dejar que hagas cosas locas como esta —Orihime soltó una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de regaño de Ichigo, a lo que él la miro aun más molesto. —Hablo en serio.

—De todos modos, me alegra que lo hayamos logrado —Ichigo negó con la cabeza y ayuda a la chica a estar de nuevo en pie, pero en ese momento la criatura se levanto furioso de lo que había pasado y con sus grandes y largas tenazas los atrapo en ellas. Tanto Ichigo como Orihime se sorprendieron de verlo en pie mientras luchaban para soltarse del agarre pero la criatura no cedía y hacía el escape algo imposible.

— ¡Suéltala maldito! —grito furioso el chico mientras miraba como Orihime desfallecía debido a la fuerza con la que era sujetada la chica. Lleno de impotencia al ver a la joven sufriendo, una rabia incontenible se apodero de él y usando toda su fuerza, trato de liberarse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de tonalidad dorada con negro y una máscara blanca con franjas rojas se forma a la mitad de su rostro.

.

~ _**¡Je! Qué patético eres, rey**_. _**Mira que tener que recurrir a mí, a mí a quien tanto odias.~**_

_**.**_

Sin esfuerzo alguno Ichigo se soltó y con brutalidad tomó la tenaza del monstruo y se la arranco e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la otra que tenía prisionera a Orihime. La chica entreabrió un poco los ojos y lo vio, no podía creer lo que veía, aquel no era Ichigo, ¿o sí? Además… ¿Qué era esa mascara? Parecía un poco a la que poseía el monstruo. Sintiendo un poco de terror lo llamo y a duras penas se levanto. Ichigo volteo a verla y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios. —_**En un momento estoy contigo, princesa**_ —dijo mientras reía y se posaba tras el monstruo que lanzaba alaridos de dolor por sus extremidades mutiladas. Con suma agilidad, el joven vampiro tomó la espada y elevándose en el aire levanto la espada para después cortar a la criatura por la mitad.

—Dios… —Orihime se llevo las manos a la cara para taparse los ojos, aquel espectáculo sanguinario la había horrorizado. La criatura cayó al piso muerta por fin, mientras que en la cara de Ichigo se reflejaba un signo de burla y asco.

—_**En verdad patético…**_ —una última mirada de despreció surco en su rostro y luego volteo a mirar a Orihime. —_** ¿Estás bien, princesa?**_ —Orihime no sabía que responder, se sentía intimidada y atemorizada. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Ichigo? Pero de pronto, algo la lleno de más pánico, esa voz, sentía que ya la había escuchado antes… ¡En sus sueños! Si, había sido en sus sueños, ciertamente se parecía a la de Ichigo, pero esta sonaba mas distorsionada. No podía entenderlo, quizá se estaba equivocando y el miedo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Retrocedió un poco al ver que el chico se le acercaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Kurosaki-kun… ¿Q-qué es… —pero el chico no le permitió continuar porque inmediatamente se poso tras ella y la tomó del rostro levantándoselo para colocar su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

—_**Tú aroma… Me gusta, déjame probar y arrastrarte a la oscuridad **_—Orihime tembló al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Ichigo en su cuello y como la pegaba mas hacía el de forma posesiva. —_**El rey no ha sabido aprovecharte bien, pero yo si lo hare **_—confundida con aquellas palabras, la chica trato de separarse de él, pero el otro no se lo permitió y hundiendo mas su cabeza a su cuello se dispuso a morderla, Orihime forcejeo aun mas mientras le pedía que se detuviera y como si aquellas palabras hubieran hecho efecto, Ichigo se separo de ella y con desesperación se tomó el rostro.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? —Pregunto confundida al ver su reacción.

— _**¡No! Tú no eres lo suficientemente capaz, maldita sea... ¡Eres débil y no mereces tener el control!**_

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Ichigo cayó de rodillas y tomando aquel fragmento de mascara en su rostro, la arranco con brusquedad; Orihime miraba aquel acto totalmente alarmada, así que corrió al lado del joven vampiro y se coloco a su lado para ayudarlo apoyarse, ya que se veía totalmente agotado y a punto de desfallecer.

—Nadie… Y mucho menos tú, le hará daño… Maldito bastardo —el chico respiro con dificultad y miro a Orihime con culpabilidad. —Lo siento, no pude protegerte y en mi desesperación, _**él **_tomó el control.

— ¿Él? —Pregunto confundida la chica.

—Esto era a lo que me refería cuando te dije que tenía que investigar algo respecto a mí… No sé cómo es que este ser vive dentro de mí y tampoco lo que es… Por eso debo llegar al fondo de esto… … Y yo… Yo entenderé si quieres alejarte de mí —aquellas palabras sonaban con decepción y amargura. ¿Por qué tuvo que tornarse todo así? Temía a su respuesta, temía que se alejara de él, temía perderla, sobre todo a eso, porque ahora ya tenía claro todo aquello que sentía y que debía enfrentar la realidad de que se había enamorado como un idiota de una humana que tenía un inmenso efecto y poder sobre él. Que irónico que una simple mortal hubiera vencido a un ser como a él de esa manera. ¿Qué le había hecho Inoue Orihime?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso Kurosaki-kun? Por supuesto que yo no pienso… Y mucho menos quiero alejarme de ti. Sea lo que sea que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos —Ichigo la miro estupefacto, ¿realmente ella estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado a pesar de todo? Ichigo dudo, pero no de las palabras de la joven, si no de la decisión que estaban tomando, porque él estaba dispuesto a mantenerla a su lado, pero ¿Y si estaban cometiendo un error? En sí, el ya estaba consciente de que estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero la sola idea de ya no estar más con ella le afectaba.

— ¿E-estás segura? —Orihime asintió sin tener alguna duda de ello, pues el sentimiento de Ichigo hacía ella era el mismo. Ella también se había enamorado de él, una pequeña parte de ella sentía algo de miedo por no saber lo que les esperaba, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por él.

—No tengo ninguna duda —por largo rato se miraron hasta que Ichigo la tomó del brazo y se acerco a ella; recordó lo del parque y tomando su rostro entre sus manos se acerco a ella. Una vez que él uniera sus labios con los de ella, ya no abría vuelta atrás, estarían unidos y dispuestos a estar el uno con el otro a pesar de las diferencias, porque sin importar que, él la protegería de lo que sea y ella haría de alguna forma lo mismo. Sus labios por fin se unieron en un beso inocente pero no simple, ya que para los dos era el primero. Se separaron por unos segundos y Orihime se sonrojo, a Ichigo le paso lo mismo; si bien, el tendía a presentarse como alguien seguro y maduro, en esos momentos se sentía como un adolescente que apenas está aprendiendo de la vida. Orihime le sonrió con dulzura, lo cual provoco que Ichigo se sonrojara mas.

—Eh… Yo… Yo… —la chica comenzó a reír, a lo que Ichigo frunció el seño y la miro molesto. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Pensé que eras tú el que debía ponerme nerviosa ya que eres el experto —Ichigo enarco una ceja, ¿desde cuándo era Orihime quien se burlaba de él?

—Jaja muy gracioso, será mejor que volvamos a casa —dicho esto la tomo en sus brazos dispuesto a usar Shunpo y que de esa manera llegaran más rápido, pero Orihime lo detuvo y lo miro con preocupación.

—Sera mejor que caminemos, estas herido.

—Para nada, ya estoy bien, además tu hermano llegara pronto y debemos estar ahí antes que él.

—Está bien… Por cierto, hablando de mi hermano, me dijo que si algo surgía entre nosotros, tenías que hablar con él para que tuviéramos su consentimiento —la cara de la chica se puso de un rojo intenso mientras veía a Ichigo, quien casi suelta a Orihime de la impresión.

— ¿E-en serio? —Orihime asintió sintiendo la vergüenza inundar su cara mientras Ichigo solo soltaba una risa nerviosa. Vaya cosa y pensar que él se burlaba de Renji e Ishida, ahora él se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos.

Mientras ellos se marchaban de aquel lugar, dos figuras se elevaron y los miraban irse. —Parece que, aunque ha progresado, aun no puede controlarlo.

—Vámonos, ha sido suficiente por hoy y tenemos que decirle a Aizen-sama los resultados…

* * *

(…) (…) (..) (…) (…) (..)

**Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí este capi. Ya por fin comienza la relación de Ichigo y Orihime, a partir de este momento muchas cosas para ellos pasaran, buenas y malas MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**De nuevo una disculpa por mi tardanza y en especial a ti Hisis, en verdad espero que este capi haya compensado tu espera U.U**

**Próximas actualizaciones : Crueles secretos y Anthem of de Angels (esta con una sorpresa que muchos de mis lectores me pidieron y han estado esperando pequeños pervertidillos e.e)**

**Nos leemos a la próxima :)**


End file.
